Turn Me On
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: When Lee finds himself evicted and without a job, he finds help from the last person he expects. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Naruto_ in any way, shape, or form.

**Warning: **lots of smut in later chapters.

**Author's Note:** This is chapter one of Elle Girl's request for some more Kakashi/Lee. Hope it is enjoyed!

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Lee blinked at the pink slip of paper taped to his door. He blinked again, as if it would suddenly just disappear from his apartment's entrance. He had no such luck. The offending piece of paper was still there, with the words <em>Eviction Notice<em> in large bold print. The brunette felt his chest constrict and breathing was suddenly difficult.

This wasn't happening. His luck _couldn't_ be this bad, but the evidence was staring him in the face. Bold black font telling him he had thirty days to pay or get out stared him in the face. Lee cursed loudly, startling the little old lady who lived beside him. The elderly woman gave him a dirty look before hurrying to her car. He smiled wearily at her, waving as he tugged his keys out of his pocket and opened his door. He snatched the eviction notice off the door before slamming it shut behind him.

The brunette leaned dejectedly against the door, a deep sigh falling from his lips. _What do I do now?_ he thought as he stared down at the paper in his hands. His land lord was a strict man and Lee really should have been expecting this. He was behind by three months, which was a miracle in of itself. Never before had the old man been so lenient before. He liked Lee. The college student was known for being a gentleman and he was always willing to help his neighbors.

He had lost his job as a bartender three months ago due to a bar fight. It _had _been his fault, after all. But he wasn't going to let some sleazy guy try and take an unwilling partner home. He manager had only shook his head at him. Lee had known he was going to lose his job the second his fist slammed into the man's face, but he didn't regret it one bit.

As silvery eyes stared at the slip of paper in his hand, the brunette wondered briefly if he should have told his boyfriend all those months ago. Sasuke had money, he could have helped him. But Lee was a firm believer in doing things on his own, by sweat and hard work. He had been trying for months to find a new job but no one was hiring. And now he had a dilemma.

Lee pushed himself from the door, setting his keys on the small end table in his hallway. If he didn't place them in the same place every day, he tended to lose them. His messenger bag was tossed on the couch and fell off with a loud _thunk!_ One of his books slid out of it, along with a few pens and papers. The brunette grunted and ignored it. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with much right now.

He made a bee line for his kitchen and pulled a Dr. Pepper out of the fridge and snatched a bag of Doritos off the counter. The brunette picked up his phone off the hook as he passed it in the living room and shoved open his bed room door with his shoulder.

He flopped down on his bed by His cat and new puppy, who had been curled up and snoozing the day away. The small creature startled awake with a yip and Lee reached out to run a soothing hand down its back. It was a small dachshund, who he had received as a present from his best friends boyfriend a few weeks ago. Kiba had even offered enough food to last the brunette until he found a new job.

His old tom cat, Half-ear, whom he had found as a kitten after a fight, had taken to the little puppy instantly. Neither him nor Kiba understood it, but they went along with it. The old tom was currently purring loudly and licking the puppy on his head. The small dog was soon fast asleep once again and Half-ear regarded his master with knowing eyes as Lee punched in Naruto's number. It only took two rings before the phone was picked up.

"Hey," Naruto answered the phone.

"Hi," Lee answered, rolling on his back as he popped a chip in his mouth.

"What's up, Lee?" Naruto asked with a yawn and Lee was sure Naruto was laying bed because he could hear the rustling of the sheets. There was a muffled voice on the other line and he heard Naruto mutter something, followed by a grunt. The brunette rolled his eyes. Kiba never had been one to follow time and place protocol.

"So, you remember how I have been missing my rent for the past three months to pay the lights and buy food and stuff?" Lee asked, popping another chip into his mouth.

"Yeah, but I thought you had found a job last week," Naruto answered, sounding slightly less sleepy.

"Well, it fell through and now I am getting evicted." There was complete silence on the other line. Lee could just picture the look on Naruto's face, mouth slack and blue eyes wide.

"Do what?" Lee had to hold his phone away from his ear as the blonde screamed into his end of the line.

"Kiba, no! I'm on the phone!" There was a loud thump, a grunt and a whined _ow._ Lee rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh out loud. Kiba had surely just been firmly shoved off the bed. The tow of there never ceased to surprise Lee.

"I'm being evicted," Lee repeated with a sigh. He rolled over and opened the soda can with a _pop_ and took a long swallow.

"Are you serious? God damn it, Lee! Why didn't you ask me or Sasuke for help?" Naruto's voice was laced with anger and Lee glared at the wall in front of him.

"Because I hate owing people, you know that Naruto!" Lee growled into the phone. It was a very touchy subject for him and the generally calm twenty-two year old was quick to get pissed when the topic was brought up.

"I know, I know," Naruto sighed, "But Lee. Evicted?"

"Yeah, but it's not really surprising. We both knew it was going to happen," Lee muttered, petting Half-ear while to tom cat purred contentedly.

"But that doesn't make me any happier about it." Lee ire rose slightly at the statement.

"And how do you think I feel about it, Nar? I have to move out in thirty days. Where the hell am I going to go with no money and no job?" Lee growled.

"Geeze, Lee. No need to get piss-y. Damn. When was the last time you got laid? You're starting to sound like a chick on her period," Naruto huffed and Lee clearly heard Kiba's laughter and then a loud smack followed by "Naruto!" Lee rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"How do you two even stay together?" the brunette asked.

"I'm great in bed." Lee shuddered at the thought of his best friend fucking his boyfriend senseless. Not something he wanted to think about.

"I haven't seen Sasuke in almost two weeks. He's busy with school," Lee confessed and he could hear Naruto's annoyance when the blonde answered.

"Lee, I'm sorry, man. You know how he can get," he did but that didn't make it any better, "You know what. You're coming over tonight." Kiba's loud "What?" rang across the phone. Then came the muffled sounds of wrestling, which were followed by noises Lee knew only too well. After a few moments, Naruto's voice came back on the line.

"So, your ass better be on my door step at seven. I'm cooking." Lee couldn't really argue with the Uzumaki. They said their good-byes and Lee tossed his phone on the floor as he hung off the edge of his bed.

Dark thoughts swirled around in his head, making him feel more depressed than he ever had before. What was he going to do? No way in hell was he going to ask Sasuke or Naruto for help. He refused to do that. Hell, Sasuke didn't even know about him losing the job. How he had managed to keep a major fact like that from his lover for three months, he had no clue. But it could have been partly the fact that Sasuke wasn't around like he used to be.

The raven seemed to have more important things on his mind at the present than his boyfriend. The youngest Uchiha was being readied to take over the family business when he graduated with his master at the age of twenty-four. And that was only two years away. Lee didn't quite understand it, all he knew was Sasuke seemed more distant with each passing day. And no matter how many times he tried to see the Uchiha or call him, he was always intercepted by an assistant.

With a heavy heart, Lee pushed himself off the bed and grabbed Tank, who had come with the name when Lee received him from Kiba, off the bed. The tiny dog gave a protesting yip but quickly calmed down as he snuggled in Lee's arms. Half-ear hopped off the bed after his master and followed the brunette into the bathroom. Lee shut the door behind him and Half-ear made himself comfy in the sink.

The brunette sat the now wiggling puppy down in the shower, and turned on the water. Tank yelped once before he began barking happily. Lee chuckled at the now happy and soaking wet dog. Never in his life had he seen a dog this happy to be in a shower. All the dogs he had ever met seemed to hate the stuff, except for Akamaru, who seemed completely indifferent to it.

The brunette stripped and stepped into the shower, careful not to step on Tank. Lee took his time washing, only wanting to relax a bit. His entire life seemed to be closing in on him. He wasn't doing that great in school, and now he had to find a new place to live and a new job. He did have some money saved up, but it would in no way cover what he currently owed. And, if he wasn't careful, he would have to start digging into his school money.

A loud bark form near his feet made him smile. This was why he loved his pets. They always seemed to know when something was wrong and did their best to make him feel better. Tank looked up at him with large brown eyes and Lee swore the small puppy smiled at him.

* * *

><p>When Lee knocked on Naruto's door, there was yelling inside and then the door was jerked open by someone Lee was not expecting to see. Itachi smiled at him, and Lee gave an awkward smile back. Sasuke's brother wasn't the last person the brunette wanted to see, but he sure wasn't at the top of the list either.<p>

The taller Uchiha reminded Lee more of a dancer than anything else, but he fit his job pretty well considering he had ditched his family and the high life to be with someone younger and much less wealthy. And to also pursue a career his family less than approved of. They would have much rather had their oldest son take over the company than travel the world as a photographer. Lee knew more about Itachi than he had ever wanted to because Sasuke was still bitter about his brother leaving the family, therefore, forcing Sasuke to take over the family company. Lee really didn't understand why Sasuke didn't just ditch as well, but family honor was big among them, so he guessed he understood at least a little bit.

"Hey, Itachi. Aren't you supposed to be in Africa right now?" Lee greeted as he stepped in the door. He kicked off his shoes and noticed that there was quite the pile of them. So Naruto was turning this into a party type deal.

"Yeah, I came back early for Sakura," Itachi replied as he shut the door behind the brunette. He bent down and un clipped Tank from his leash and the small puppy was off in a flash of back and brown. Lee watched as the tiny animal tried to turn the corner to get to the living room but didn't manage enough traction so he went sliding down the hall way. Both of the men in the hall way laughed out loud as Tank picked himself up and look around as if to see if anyone had saw him. Once he was done, he took off again and managed to practically drift into the living room.

Lee could only shake his head at the small dog antics. The two of them made their way into the living room, where quite the ruckus had broken out. When they rounded the corner the source of all the noise became very obvious. Tank had found the dogs of the house, which included two dachshunds, a corgi and Akamaru. The small puppy was making his presences known to all. His parents instantly picked up the noise and soon the whole room was full of yaps and barks.

Before Kiba could get up to silence the dogs, Akamaru did it himself. The large mix breed gave one loud bark and all of the other dogs fell into an instant silence. Tank blinked up at the huge dog for a moment before he hopped over and snuggled up to him. The small puppy was almost instantly asleep.

"He's always a sleep," Lee said as he sat down beside Naruto on the couch. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Not form what I heard," the blonde said as he started at the small animal. Lee pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side.

"He's like a toddler. He's got so much energy," Lee sighed as he glanced at Tank.

"He is like a toddle," Kiba told them, reaching out to rubbed the puppy behind his ears. He whined in his sleep and his back foot twitched, "So leave him be." Lee and Naruto shared a look and both of them rolled their eyes.

"Lee!" came the loud yell of the brunette's name. Lee started and looked up to see Sakura walking into the room. Lee pushed himself up off the couch with a smile. It had been quite some time since he had seen the writer, their schedules never seemed to line up. He pulled her into a hug and pulled back with a small gasp.

"Are you…" he couldn't get the words out. She smiled up at him and nodded. A squeal actually fell from the man's lips and he pulled her back into a hug.

"How far?" he asked excitedly.

"Just over three months," she said happily. They started talking adamantly about the baby and Naruto ushered everyone into the dining room. The entire consisted of Itachi, Sakura, Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Kankurou, Gaara, and Shikamaru. Ino herself was five months pregnant and she looked it. The skinny woman had grown exponentially but Kankurou didn't seem to care at all.

The dinner consisted on spaghetti, a salad, and a dessert. The cooking was good, per usual for the Uzumaki. The group caught up on all the happening in their lives, but Lee kept the eviction to himself. No need to worry two pregnant women without a reason. They would just worry about him and the brunette didn't want that.

They talked a bit after dinner but the girls we tried and Lee couldn't blame them. If he had to carry a kid, he would be tired, too. So everyone but Lee left for the night. The brunette flopped down on Naruto's couch and listened to the sounds of Kiba and Naruto having some sort of spat in the bedroom. The brunette really didn't want to think about the possibilities of what could be going on in there.

After nearly five minutes, the sound of the door opening reached Lee's ears and he sat up from where he had laid down while he was waiting. Naruto sauntered in, blonde hair messy and face a bit flushed. Lee shook his head at the sight but said nothing. The blonde had caught him and Sasuke on numerous occasions. So the brunette wasn't about to comment on his best friend's appearance. Kiba followed soon after, in a much more rumpled state than his blonde lover was. There was even a dark red mark on the man's neck. And if Lee looked close enough, he could just make out a set of teeth marks in the mark.

"So, do you have any ideas as to what you're going to do?" Naruto asked as he sat down beside the brunette. Lee shook his head. The blonde nodded as if he had seen this coming and he indeed had because a newspaper was then place in Lee's lap. The brunette blinked down at the paper, not sure what he was supposed to do with it. He glanced over the page it was folded to. As he scanned it, a light went off in his head.

"Are these wanted ads?" the brunette asked, turning to stare at his best friend. Naruto nodded and Lee looked back at the paper. Naruto pointed at one ad in particular. Lee scanned the ad and scoffed. Naruto shushed him.

"I know him. He's my professor and was yours, too." Lee remembered him, remembered him quite well, in fact. Kakashi Hatake was a tall slender man who managed to be will built and muscular without over doing it for his frame. He sported a wild stock of silvery hair that was always unkempt, but it fit the man very well. His eyes were of alternating colors of blue and a near purple color with specks of black and gold in it. A deep scar cut across left eye, and no one who knew where he got it from. There had been many rumors about where he had gotten it, but they were all so over the top, no one believed them.

Yes, Lee knew Kakashi Hatake. Probably knew him better than Naruto did or knew he did. There was a secret he had kept to himself for almost three years now. During his first year of college, he had had something of a fling with the older man. They had never actually had sex, but the make out sections had been so hot and heavy, Lee _still_ had wet dreams about it.

"Naruto, I can't-," Lee started but Naruto cut him off.

"No, Lee. You have to do this. He's a good guy. He'll give you a break," Naruto reassured him and shoved a phone in his hand. Lee could feel a slight blush creeping across his cheeks, and he prayed that the blonde didn't see it. He couldn't tell the blonde. It was just too embarrassing. Even Sasuke didn't know. The fling with Kakashi had occurred right before the two of them got together and during the brunette's rocking time of figuring out he was, in fact, gay. He had actually been dating TenTen at the time. She had never found out his experimenting stage of his sexuality had actually been with Kakashi. No one did, and no one would, as far as Lee was concerned.

Blue eye bored into him and Lee knew there was no way he was getting out of this. When Naruto was set on something, it generally happened. So, instead of arguing with him, Lee punched in the number and stood up. He walked out into the hall way as he put the phone up to his ear. His heart was pounding louder than the ringing of the phone. Then the other line was picked up.

"Hello." He didn't sound any different. His voice was deep and husky, the perfect bedroom voice. It sent shivers down the brunette's spine.

"Hi, I was calling about the roommate ad in the paper. I was wondering if you were still looking." Lee was surprised his voice stayed steady as he spoke.

"ah, yes, I am still looking. Were you looking to fill the position?" That sounded way dirtier than it should have to Lee but he pushed the thought from his mind.

"Um, yes," Lee managed to get out. God, he could bearly breath. Never would he have thought he would find himself talking to Kakashi again. He had made sure he avoided the man on campus. Neji would laugh if he ever heard this. Fate, the man would say, it's fate, Lee.

"Okay, I own the apartment, but I need someone to help me pay for the lights and stuff. I would say rent will be around seven a month. And that will cover everything. Is that fine with you?" Lee swallowed hard. Seven hundred a month? That was way more than he wanted to pay but it was about four hundred less than what his current rent was.

"Um, yeah that's fine," Lee said before he had to pause to swallow.

"What's your name?" Kakashi suddenly asked, and Lee's heart jumped to his throat. He had to clear it twice before he could speak.

"Lee Rock," he finally managed. There was a soft noise from the other end of the phone and he was sure his old professor had recognized his name and voice. But Kakashi didn't comment on it.

"Well, Lee, meet me at the small café on Third Street tomorrow at five. I'm sure you know the place." Lee managed to force out an agreement and then he was of the phone. He knew. Kakashi _knew_. The café he was talking about was one of their old meeting places. Lee groaned and buried his face in his hands. How the hell was he going to survive this?

"My body needs a hero  
>Come and save me<br>Something tells me you know how to save me  
>I've been feeling real low<br>Oh, I need you to come and rescue me."

- "Turn Me On" David Gurtta Ft. Nicki Minaj

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well, originally this was going to be just a really long one shot, but after _Over and Over_, I'm a bit tired of long ass one shots. So this is going to be at least a three shot if not more. That way, I will get it out faster and it will be easier one me and my muse. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto_ or any of the characters associated with it.

**Warning: **SasuLee smut (Yes, this still is a KakaLee fic. No worries)

**Author's Note**: Well, here we are with chapter two. I'm not really sure how much will be in this story but this will most definitely be the longest request I have done so far. I hope you all enjoy it and yes, I know I need to reread and beta my stuff. My beta is busy with school at the moment and I am just lazy. Forgive me.

_Read, review and enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Lee's breathing was erratic as he slowly walked down the street to the small café. He had no idea how he was going to deal with this, but he was determined to make this work. Kakashi was his only real chance at not being homeless for the next god knows how long. Yes, he could shack with his friends or Sasuke, but he refused to do that to them. So, here he was, heading to meet the last person in the whole world he ever wanted to see again.<p>

Just talking to the man had brought back memories that made his heart pound and blood rush south. God, he had actually regretted not sleeping with his old teacher when he had finally broke it off with him. He knew he had been missing out, and even though Sasuke was a wonderful lover, something told Lee that Kakashi would out shine the Uchiha in every way. That was the last thing he thought of before he stepped through the glass door of the café.

It wasn't hard to spot the older man and Lee felt his heart leap in his chest at the sight of him. Kakashi hadn't changed at all in the last few years. He still sported the same unruly silver locks the same broad shoulders, slightly built body under nice clothing and Lee was willing to bet he hadn't aged a bit.

Lee was standing in front of the entrance, gripping his messenger bag tightly, when the Hatake looked up and spotted him. Kakashi grinned at him and waved him over. Lee nearly fainted on the spot. Breathing was difficult as he made his was slowly over to the older man. As he got closer, he could see he had been right, the man didn't look a day over thirty.

"Yo, Lee," Kakashi greeted in his normal way and Lee found himself smiling at the silver haired man.

"H-hi," Lee managed and then grimaced. He sounded like Hinata. Not that he didn't love her like a sister, it was just not the person he wanted to portray in front of this man. Dual colored eyes were already traveling down the length of Lee's body, taking in the tight jeans and the wife-beater he wore. When he finally looked him in the eyes, Kakashi seemed to smile approvingly. Lee nearly shivered. This was going to be so much harder than what he had first thought.

"Sit, order something," Kakashi told him, gesturing to the seat in front of him. Lee did so, letting his messenger bag fall to the floor with a loud _thump! _Kakashi raised an eyebrow but only smiled at him.

"So, you need a place to live." The Hatake had never been one for small talk when they had been together, and it didn't seem like he had changed much. Lee blushed fiercely but managed to answer.

"I'm being evicted from my apartment and I lost my job a few months ago," Lee admitted, his face growing even hotter. He hated being this helpless and having to rely on other people. And this was the last person he wanted help from. But he didn't really have a choice.

"Oh, so you need a job as well. Well, you're in luck. There just happens to be a newly opened position at my bar." Lee looked up in surprise. He had known his teacher had lived over a bar, but he had never known the older man actually owned the establishment.

"Uh, what exactly is the job, sir?" the brunette managed to ask. Kakashi waved his had dismissively at the formal words use.

"No need to be so formal with me. We used to be _very _close," the silver haired man told him, leaning closer to the brunette, making Lee blush all the way to his toes, "And the job is just a bartender. I think you can manage that."

"But I'm not a big drinker and I have no knowledge of alcohol!" Lee protested. Alcohol had a great effect on him, as Kakashi well knew. Many of their encounters had involved the evil drink, not that Lee didn't remember each one in great detail.

Kakashi chuckled and smiled at the brunette, who thought the smile was more like the smirk a predator might give its pray.

"You'll be fine. My employees and I can easily teach you. And I know you're a fast learner." It took all of Lee's will power not to rush out of the café at that very moment. It was obvious that the older man was still very much interested in his old student, and Lee just knew this whole plan was setting himself up for disaster. But what choice did he have at this point? Own up to Sasuke that he had lost his job and been unable to find a new one and then had lost his apartment and was now planning to be roommates with an ex-teacher of his? No way. The Uchiha would flip, but Lee knew he would have to tell him sometime. Within the near future just wasn't it.

"Okay," Lee answered with a dejected sigh, "When can I move in?" Kakashi's mix matched eyes sparkled mischievously at him, sending a shiver down the younger man's spine.

"Next weekend sound good to you?" Lee nodded in confirmation and pushed his chair backwards. If he stayed there a moment longer, there was no telling what might happen. It was best he made his escape while he still could.

* * *

><p>Lee had just entered his apartment when his cell went off. The brunette sighed when he pulled it out only to see Sasuke's name across the screen. He toyed with the idea of not answering but he hadn't heard from the Uchiha in weeks. So he slid his thumb across the screen and put the phone to his ear.<p>

"Hey, Lee." The Uchiha's husky voice echoed in his brain, sending a shiver down the brunette's spine. It had been so long since he'd had sex and seeing the Hatake again had done things to his libido. His cock twitched in the confines of his pants at the thought. Lee grimaced and pressed the heel of his hand against his fast rising cock.

"Hey, Sasuke. It's been awhile," Lee answered, trying his best to sound normal.

"I know, baby and I'm sorry about that. School's been crazy recently." _So crazy you couldn't just give me a quick call? Bullshit_, Lee thought as he trudged through the house to flop down on his couch. Tank was in his lap instantly. The puppy snuggled down and Lee began to pet the small dog.

"What's up?" The brunette settled back into the cushions of his couch, trying not to sound bored. He loved the Uchiha, but Sasuke had been pushing the boundaries of what was an appropriate length of time to leave his boyfriend by himself. If he wasn't careful, Lee might find someone else to keep his attention, someone like a thirty-eight year old college professor.

"Well, I'm free tonight and I thought you could come over and we could spend the night together," Sasuke replied, a slight purr to his voice. Lee frowned. He did want to see the Uchiha, but something about this felt wrong. Like the brunette was completely missing something.

"What time will you be home?" Lee asked with a small sigh. Sasuke replied cheerily and Lee hung up the phone. He pushed himself up off the couch, unsettling Tank who jumped to the floor with a small yelp. The brunette made his way into his bedroom, and began stripping off his clothes.

He tugged open his underwear draw and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. Silver eyes stared at the small piece of fabric in his hands. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. He wanted to try and keep the Uchiha around and the only way he knew how was through sex. Sad, but true. With another sigh, he pulled on the black tong his lover had bought for him months ago and he had never worn.

In the last three months, he had seen the raven maybe a handful of times. As he wiggled at the feeling of the small strip of fabric between his cheeks, the brunette adjusted himself in the front. Once his balls were as comfortable as they would be, Lee moved to look at himself in the mirror.

The college student was far from fat and just as far from skinny. If one would could describe the twenty two year old, it was cut. Lee might be a college student but he always tried to find time to hit the gym at least twice a week. Muscle rippled under tanned skin as he tuned this way and that. Silver eyes sparkled approvingly, at the sight. Lee wasn't vain in the least but he knew he looked good and he knew Sasuke was going to drop his mouth at the sight of him in the tong.

The brunette turned so he could see his back side in the mirror. The smooth line of his back tensed as he looked over his shoulder, hands on his hips. His eyes followed the line of the black fabric as it disappeared between his butt cheeks. He flexed said cheeks and watched as the muscle rippled. Yep, Sasuke was going to like this.

Once he was admiring himself in the mirror in a very uncharacteristic way, the brunette packed an overnight bag, knowing there was no way he would be coming home that night. Lee slid into a pair of dark skinny jean which hugged his bottom in all the right places without being so tight he looked like a slut. He threw on a fitted tee and the outfit was complete.

He picked up his bag and made his way into the living room, calling Half-Ear and Tank into the room. Both pets came willingly, Half-ear sitting patiently while Tank yipped at him. Lee smiled as he slid his shoes on before clipping Tank's leash on his collar. He hefted Half-ear into his arm and they were out the door.

Less than ten minutes later, they pulled into Naruto's driveway. The front porch light flicked on as Lee was wrangling his pets out of the car. Naruto was leaning against the door jamb, Kiba just behind him. Lee smiled at his friends and placed his cat in Naruto's open arms. The old tom cat instantly started purring and snuggled close to the Uzumaki. Naruto was the only person besides Lee the old cat acted like this with. He tolerated most other people, except for Sasuke. Half-ear seemed to hate the youngest Uchiha and no one could figure out why.

"Going to see Sasuke," Naruto stated. The blonde could tell by the way his best friend was dressed. Lee had always seemed to pull out all the stops with the Uchiha and Naruto had acquired the ability to instantly pick out these occasions. Lee handed over Tank's leash to Kiba who bent down and picked up the yapping puppy.

"Yeah, I'll come back and get them sometime tomorrow," Lee replied and was gone just a quick as he appeared. Naruto sighed and petted the cat in his arms as he turned and went back into the house. He closed the door with a tap of his heel and placed Half-ear on the floor. The dogs of the house crowded around him, barking and sniffing. The old tom gave one loud hiss and then hopped up onto the table in the entry way, out of range of wet noses.

"This has turned into a booty call relationship, hasn't it?" Kiba asked as he unclipped Tank. Naruto sighed and nodded.

* * *

><p>Seconds after Lee's fist had fit the wood of his lover's apartment door, it swung open. Sasuake smiled at him, black eyes sparkling with an intent the brunette knew all too well. It was a good thing he had left Half-ear and Tank with Naruto and Kiba. He wasn't going to be able to move after this.<p>

He had taken three steps into the lavish dwelling when he was pushed harshly against the hallway wall. Sasuke's mouth covered his in a hungry kiss, tongue pushing instantly aagisnt his lips. Lee moaned, lips parting and allowing the Uchiha entrance. His overnight bag fell to the floor with a thump as he wrapped his arms around the raven's neck.

Hands smoothed over the rise of his bottom, massaging as Sasuke pressed his hips into Lee's. The brunette shifted, spreading his legs wider, allowing his lover easier access to him. Sasuke murmured in appreciation, mouth breaking away from Lee's to press a hot line of kisses down the other man's neck. Lee's erection throbbed in his jeans with each hard press of Sasuke's own hard cock against his own.

The brunette fisted hands in Sasuke's hair, mouth falling open as he panted. This was why he was Sasuke in the first place. Yes, he loved to man, but Sasuke was amazing in bed, nothing less to be expected from the Uchiha heir.

Sasuke moved back a bit, hands coming between their bodies so he could work the brunette fly open. A warm hand cupped the weight of Lee's balls, massaging them and bringing a whimper form the brunette.

"Missed you, Lee," the Uchiha whispered working his hands around in his lover's pants until he was cupping the bare skin of Lee's bottom in his hands. Sasuke sucked in a breath, and Lee felt his lover's cock throb hard enough to feel through the fabric of his slack pants. The brunette grinned.

"Lee, what are you wearing?" Sasuke growled in his ear. Lee's grin became a smirk and he pushed back against his lover's hands. He moved so he could look the Uchiha in the eyes.

"What does it feel like I'm wearing?" Lee intoned before gasping as the Uchiha's hands dug painfully hard into the skin of his bottom. Sasuke shoved the brunette's pants to the floor before stepping back.

Lee panted where he was left against the wall, silver eyes hazy with lust as dark eyes traced his lower body. His cock throbbed, pre-sum leaking form the tip to stain the front of his underwear. He shifted, spreading his legs even more and trailing one hand down his body to hook his thumb in the thin side strap of the thong. He tugged the fabric down until it was partly down his thigh.

"Like what you see?" He asked, smirking at his lover. Sasuke's reply was to push him back against the wall and lift him in the air. Lee wrapped his legs around the Uchiha's waist as his lover ate at his mouth.

Sasuke hauled the brunette into his living room, and fell onto the large sectional with Lee under him. The brunette drew up his knees, thrusting up against Sasuke. It had been so long since he had climaxed from anything besides the pleasure of his hand. He wanted Sasuke, and he wanted him now.

"Now, Sas," the brunette growled, hands twisting in his lover's shirt as he thrust up harshly. A mutter "fuck" was the raven's only verbal response. The Uchiha reached over to tug out the drawer to his coffee table, causing it to fall to the floor with a large clatter. Lee ignored the noise, pressing kisses to Sasuke's neck, before biting him when the Uchiha took too long finding the lube.

Sasuke hissed, fist closing around the small bottle of lotion he had been looking for. The raven pushed back onto the couch to glare down at his lover, who only smiled up at him. The Uchiha rolled his eyes, tugging his pants and boxers down to his knees. He closed his fist around his erection stroking up and down with a moan. Lee's sliver eyes locked on his lover's cock, breathing becoming even more erratic.

Sasuke simpered at the look dumping a generous amount of lotion onto his cock. He spread the lube evenly, before sliding his hands under the brunette's hips to cup his backside. Lee placed on foot on the back of the couch, pushing his hips upwards in an effort to help the raven. He moved to pull off his underwear but Sasuke growled at him.

"Leave them on." All Lee could do was nod. He used on hand to pull the tong aside, revealing his twitching hole to his lover. The raven moved forward, pressing the tip of his erection against the tight ring of muscle. Lee bit his lip, one hand falling above his head to grip at the arm of the couch.

Sasuke's breath hitched as he slowly pushing against the resistance of his lover entrance. The brunette whimpered, pain spiking in his body as the Uchiha bared his weight against the other man's pucker. Slowly, Lee's body lost the fight and Sasuke slid smoothly inside his lover. The raven paused when he was seated to the root, trying to catch his breath. Lee was in a similar state. His chest heaved as he tried to control his breathing. Never had Sasuke felt so good inside him. If he wasn't careful, he'd lose it before the fun really started.

Sasuke's fingers dug into his hips, holding the brunette in place as he pulled out slowly and thrust back in. The raven groaned as muscles clinched around him, and could only repeat the process twice before he was pounding his lover into the couch. Lee's body arched up off the couch, eyes wide as his orgasm rose up in him faster than he had thought possible. His cock throbbed once before thick white spurts were covering both of their remaining clothing.

"Damn, Lee," Sasuke grunted, hips pistoning away inside his lover, "That was fast." Lee whimpered, hands coming up to grip his lover's cloth covered shoulder.

"Can't- _Ah! _Help it. So good, Sasuke," Lee cried, body rocking in time with the raven's. Sasuke grit his teeth, his own orgasm not far away. He shifted his hips; thrusting until Lee screamed, body shacking as pleasure shot up his spine. The raven simpered, keeping that angle until Lee was coming again, body convulsing under him. Sasuke grit his teeth, trying to hold back his own climax but his body had other ideas. With a moan, the raven pulled out, one hand reaching down to grip his cock as he came hard. Seed splatter across Lee's shirt, but the brunette was far form caring as aftershocks rocked his body.

* * *

><p>Lee groaned, rolling over onto his back as he blinked his eyes open. The black ceiling of Sasuke's bedroom greeted him, reminding him exactly where he was. Silver eyes chanced a glace over at the other side of the kind sized but only to confirm what he already knew. Sasuke was gone. Not a note, word, or phone call left in his place.<p>

Lee sighed as he rolled over to bury his face in a pillow. He couldn't stop the tears that sprang to his eyes. This had to stop. There was only so much one person could take and the brunette was reaching his breaking point.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I apologize for how long this took to get done and how many mistakes are in it. I know they're there and I am sorry for that. I hope you enjoyed chapter two. Don't worry; the Kakashi/Lee action is on the way. I promise. Thank you for reading and please leave me a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from _Naruto_.

**Author's Note: **Here we come with chapter three! I hope you guys enjoy it!

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Lee grunted as he trekked up the stairs to Kakashi's apartment. The brunette hefted the box in his arms higher, having to rely completely on hope that he was making it through the entrance of the older man's door without knocking anything over. He managed to make it through the living room and down the hall before he lost his footing and sent the box in his hands flying. Clothing flew from the box as the brunette feel forward. Grey eyes widened as he watched the floor rise up to met his body, but before he could face plant long arms wrapped around him from behind.<p>

The box skidded the rest of the way down the hall, leaving a trail of the younger man's clothing before slamming into the end table at the end of the hall. Lee stared at the mess, heart hammering in his chest. He gripped at the arms wrapped around his middle, trying to catch his breath.

"You have all the grace of an ox," a deep voice whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spin. Lee glanced over his shoulder to find Kakashi inches from his face. The brunette squeaked loudly, tearing himself from the other man's arms. His foot slipped on a shirt and he went crashing to the floor. Kakashi's laughter echoed in the hall. Lee blinked up at him from under one of his many muscle shirts. His face flushed red and he was hot all the way to his toes. The older man's voice had always been his biggest weapon against the younger man and it still had an effect on Lee.

The Hatake shook his head, moving past the college student. He paused, a grin stretching across his face. Lee reached up and pulled the shirt from his head only to squeak as he caught sight of what the Hatake had found.

Kakashi held up the black thong Lee had worn the last time he had met Sasuke. The silver haired man eyed the piece of cloth, raising an eyebrow. Lee moved like lightening, making to grab his underwear, but the silver haired man held it up out of his reached.

"I never knew you were into this kind of thing," the Hatake chuckled as he watched Lee jump for his piece of clothing, "What else did I not get to find out about you, hm?" He leaned down to whisper the rest in the brunette's ear, making the younger man freeze. Lee couldn't hold back the moan his new housemate's voice drew out of him. The silver haired man simpered, fully aware that all he had to do was push the smaller man against the wall and have his way with him. But that wasn't how he worked. And that wasn't what the brunette deserved.

The Hatake had been through many partners in his life time and it only took one glance at Lee to let the older man know he was being neglected. The brunette was sighing all the time, checking his phone constantly and then shoving it angrily back in his pocket. Kakashi easily put two and two together. Besides, the way the brunette seemed to be reacting to him spoke volumes. It was more than the fact that they had had a little fling back when Lee had been his student. Kakashi wanted to know exactly what was going on with the smaller man's love life and then strangle the man that thought he could treat someone as nice as the brunette like that.

Lee managed to snatch his under garment back form the older man while Kakashi was preoccupied with his thought. The brunette was blushing all the way to his toes. Never in his life had he felt this embarrassed. It was just his luck. The first day in his new home and he was already causing problems. He moved to pick up the scattered clothing and started when Kakashi moved to help him.

The brunette started at him for a moment and Kakashi turned to catch his gaze and raise an eyebrow. Lee blushed harder, turning away quickly to keep the Hatake form seeing. But the older man had already caught the color dusting the younger man's face. The knowledge that just a look from him could do that to the smaller man only made Kakashi want him more.

When he had realized that the man on the other end of the phone that night was Lee, the Hatake hadn't been able to believe his luck. In the few years after his relationship with Lee, Kakashi hadn't been able to find a person quite like the brunette. Their fling hadn't necessarily ended on good terms and it had been the first time anyone had dumped the silver haired man. Lee had left the Hatake wanting more, and if he got him, Kakashi was going to make up for all their lost time.

* * *

><p>Lee groaned quietly, staring at his professor as the man blabbered on and on about some random time in ancient Russia. He had the longest month of his life, or what felt like. Never in his life had he felt this drained. Not even during a long bout of sex with Sasuke. The brunette was nearly falling asleep on his feet. Between school, his new job and damned Kakashi, Lee was more tired than he'd ever been before.<p>

The Hatake hadn't been able to keep his hands to himself since Lee had moved into the new apartment. Lee would be in the kitchen, minding his own business as he fixed himself food, and a hand would suddenly be on his bottom, squeezing and massaging. The first time Kakashi had done it, it had scared the smaller man so bad, he had dropped a bowl of cereal.

Then they would be on the couch, just relaxing and watching T.V. when the Hatake would suddenly slid closer. Lee usually tried to ignore Kakashi when this happened, but that never worked. It only made the older man smirk as he leaned closer to press a small kiss to the sensitive skin of Lee's neck.

Once he had been sitting at the kitchen table, working on his homework. He had been half way through a long list of calculus problems, completely engrossed in his work, when Kakashi had asked what he was working on. The older man's interest in his work wouldn't have usually been an issue, except the Hatake was leaning over his shoulder, part of Kakashi's chest pressing warmly against his back. And the question had been right in his ear, the older man's warm breath fanning the hair there. It had only served to make Lee shiver, blood rushing south. As much as he tried to deny it, he was still attracted to his old professor.

But the worst incident had happened the night before. Lee had just gotten out of the shower, clad only in boxers and a towel around his shoulders. He had walked into the living room, humming a tune to himself. Kakashi had been stretched out on the couch, long legs propped up on one arm with his head pillowed on the other…

The Hatake watched Lee walk into the kitchen, dual colored eyes glued to the smaller man's bottom. The fabric of his boxers clung to his skin, showing off Lee's firm but supple backside. Kakashi's bit his lip, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. That was one of the things that made Lee so special. The younger man had no idea how good he looked. Lee wasn't aware of the effect he had on people, be it men or women. The Hatake had seen the way people looked at the younger man, back when he had been Lee's professor and now at his bar when they worked together.

The sound of rustling plastic and then the microwave cutting on filled the older man's ears. Kakashi yawned, moving to sit properly on the couch. After a minute or so, the smell of popcorn filled the air. If Lee was making popcorn, it meant the younger man was in the mood for a movie. The brunette never ate the popular snack without a movie. And sure enough, Lee soon appeared form the kitchen, a large bowl of pop corn in hand.

Kakashi watched as the slighter man kneeled down to browse the large collection of movies under their T.V. The long line of Lee's back was exposed to the Hatake, muscles tensing as the brunette balanced on the balls of his feet. His boxers rode down slightly, revealing the top of his bottom. Kakashi's eyes zeroed in on the pale flesh, shamelessly taking in the sight. He shifted uncomfortably; eternally grateful that he had chosen to get completely dressed when he had finished his shower. The resulting tent from the sight would have been quite obvious in lounge pants.

While Kakashi was trying to recompose himself and hide the fact that he now had an erection, Lee took his time picking out a movie. It had been quite a long week for him. Between school and working short shifts at Kakashi's bar, the brunette just wanted to relax. He didn't have any homework due tomorrow and Kakashi was giving him a break from work so he could work early into the morning when he worked Friday. He finally pulled out a DVD and put in the PS3. He grabbed the remote and flopped down beside his roommate. Ignorance is bliss, and Lee was almost as ignorant as they come when it came to noticing other people's attraction to him.

Lee made it through an hour of _Lady and the Tramp_ before he was fast asleep. He shifted in his sleep, leaning against Kakashi's side. Heat radiated from the younger man, making Kakashi hotter than he already was. He glanced down at the brunette, blissfully unaware of the danger he was putting himself in by falling asleep on the Hatake.

The silver haired man watched Lee sleep, eyes tracing the smoothness of his cheeks, the angles of his face. Without conscious thought, Kakashi lifted a hand, fingers tracing across the edge of Lee's cheek. The brunette murmured in his sleep, shifting closer to the Hatake. Kakashi cupped the brunette cheek completely; thumb smoothing back and forth across soft skin. The Hatake shifted, careful not to rouse the smaller man, so he was turned slightly towards Lee.

Unable to resist, Kakashi leaned forward lips hovering over Lee's. He could feel small poufs of Lee's soft even breaths against his skin. The urge to kiss his roommate rose higher and Kakashi moved that fraction of an inch to press his lips softly against Lee's. It had to be his bad luck that caused what happened next.

As soon as their lips touch, Lee's eyes shot open. The smaller man shoved hard against Kakashi's chest, causing him to fall back against the arm of the couch. Lee was off the couch in a flash. He stood a foot away from the couch, finger tips touching his lips and eyes wide with surprise. A faint blush spread across his cheeks and then he was gone, dashing down the hall way. The echo of his door slamming made Kakashi wince. This was going to be a lot harder than the Hatake had first thought.

Movement around him started Lee out of his memories. Class had apparently ended while he had been lost in thought. He sighed as he shoved his book and notebook back in his bag. He glanced at his clock to find they had let out a little early today. He had enough time to go home and grab a shower before he had to be at work. Hopefully he could avoid Kakashi while he was in the apartment. But there was no avoiding the Hatake while he was at work.

* * *

><p>The bar was full that night, but that wasn't surprising at all. It was Friday night and the place was a popular one. Lee himself had known of the place before he had moved in with his old professor. But he had never thought the place would belong to the Hatake. It was a popular hangout, for young and old alike. It was open to everyone above the age of eighteen but you had to be twenty-one to drink, of course.<p>

The brunette was still fairly new to the whole bartending profession. He was a quick learner, though. So he was progressing rapidly. He did ask questions at times, but Kakashi would rather him ask than mess up, though he did that as well. Being clumsy by nature, Lee had had a hard time to begin with. He'd dropped man glasses, but thankfully he had managed not to drop any bottles.

Lee picked up on the drink recipes quickly and was actually quite good at it. And the college student was fast. He could put of drinks almost faster than Kakashi could. Give him another week or so and he would be, the Hatake figured.

It was close to two in the morning and Lee had been drinking quite a bit. More people than usual seemed to want to by him shots and the brunette just couldn't turn them down. He grimaced as he threw back his fifth shot of the night. He had never been good at holding his liquor, so he was feeling pretty buzzed at this point. He smiled at the man in front of him before moving down to wipe the counter where a customer had spilled their drink.

He filled three more drink orders before a pretty young woman moved up to the bar. She smiled brightly at him, long red hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She ordered two shots of vodka and Lee tried not to groan out load. He poured her the drinks and, just as he had though, she slid one his way with a smile. He was just about to grab the glass when a long fingered hand closed around it. Lee watched as Kakashi threw back the drink and slammed the cup down on the counter. The silver haired man smiled at the woman who was now pouting and looking aghast.

"There on the house," he told her, his tone even and dripping with venom. The woman raised an eyebrow before nodding and walking back to her friends. Le frowned as Kakashi moved around him to the next customer.

"Why did you do that?' the brunette questioned, completely baffled. His brain was foggy with the effects of alcohol and Kakashi was moving a bit too fast for him to watch. So, he moved to the customer who had stepped up in front of him. This time it was a dark haired woman, older than him by the looks of it. She order four shot of whisky and he quickly poured the drinks. The woman threw back all but one shot, offering it to Lee with a smirk.

Once again, Kakashi moved up and snagged the drink from the counter before Lee could take it. He actually glared at the woman, who huffed and moved off to the dance floor. Lee turned to stare at the older man who was getting a customer a beer.

"You've had enough, Lee," the Hatake said, glancing over at him. Lee frown.

"Enough what?" Things weren't making much sense to him anymore. What exactly had he had enough of? He surely wasn't getting enough sex or attention from his boyfriend, who was yet to call even once since their tryst weeks ago. But Lee put that down as Sasuke just being Sasuke. Naruto had tried to talk to him about the Uchiha the day he had moved in with Kakashi but the brunette hadn't wanted to discuss his shitty love life. So Naruto had left it alone, but Lee had been able to tell the conversation was far from over.

"Drink, Lee. No more shots tonight." Lee frowned harder. He felt fine, though the world was a little hazy. He felt he could handle himself.

"I'm fine," he told his boss firmly and then nearly fell as he went to move past the Hatake. Kakashi caught him in his arms just before the brunette would have hit the floor. Lee blinked up at him with wide eyes. This time the world just wasn't hazy, it was dong funny, spin-y things. Lee couldn't fight back the urge to giggle. They probably looked stupid, just standing there like Kakashi had dipped him backwards while they were dancing. The Hatake frowned at him, worry clear in his eyes. He'd only seen drink a hand full of times before the brunette had started working with him and he had never been this close to drunk.

Lee had a firm hold on his biceps, fingers digging into muscle and skin. The pressure hurt but the feeling sent tingles down the Hatake's bear arms. Since it was generally hot in the bar, he usually wore a wife beater to work and tonight had been no different. Dual colored eyes stared into gray and the urge to kiss the brunette rose up in Kakashi like a tidal wave. He'd been thinking about it ever since he'd caught Lee unaware when he had been sleeping.

The brunette's face was flushed, probably from his near fall and the shots he had taken. His full lips were parted slightly as he panted for breath. He looked amazing to Kakashi and the silver haired man wondered if Lee might look like this after a long round of sex. Just the thought made his whole body hot. He glanced down at the brunette's lips and then met his eyes again. What he found there was something caught between lust and permission. So the Hatake went with it.

He pressed his lips against Lee's, softly at first and then firmer. Instead of pushing him away like Kakashi though he would. Lee's grip on his arms tightened. Then the brunette was kissing him back, as small moan escaping into the Hatake's mouth.

It had been too long, much too long since someone had kissed him like this. Lee could feel the heat of Kakashi's body mingling with his own, the need pulsing through the older man's skin. The same need shivering up the brunette's own spine. He couldn't say no. Not now. Not when it felt so damned good. So he kissed the Hatake; kissed him like he was a drowning man in need of air. And Kakashi kissed him just as hungrily. Tongues dual for dominance, teeth nipped at lips and there was a roaring in the brunette's ears. It took him a moment to realize it was the bar cheering them on.

Kakashi tasted like whisky and vodka, smelled like vanilla and spice, and Lee wasn't capable of resistance. It was then Lee knew he was in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong> Well, that took me a lot longer than I wanted it to. So sorry about that. This will probably be the last chapter for TMO before the end of the year. I apologize for that, but I have so much to work on and I'm excited to get things done. But the next chapter should be out either after Christmas or after New Years. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the other stories I will be posting soon. Please give me a review. I love hearing from you guys and you'll get to hear back from me when you do!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_ and I make no money form this.

**Author's Note:** Enjoy chapter four in all its glory.

_Read, review, and please enjoy! _

* * *

><p>When they finally broke the kiss for air, everyone in the bar, including Lee's coworkers, were all watching them. Many of the customers were cheering but a few were watching with looks of disapproval, particularly the women who had had their shots for Lee stolen by the Hatake. Hazy silver eyes blinked up at Kakashi and a smile tugged at the corner of Lee's lips. Kakashi found he couldn't help returning the smile. One of Lee's hands slid up the back of Kakashi's neck to bury fingers in silver tresses.<p>

Lee used his grip to pull the Hatake closer, lips barely brushing. As much as Kakashi wanted to make out with the college student like the horny teenager he hadn't been in more years than he wanted to count, his bar wasn't the place to do it. So, instead of letting Lee smash their lips back together, Kakashi pulled away from the younger man. He helped Lee stand, whose legs seemed incapable of holding him at all, and turned to look at Genma. The other man smirked at him and waved them away. Kakashi nodded, no words needed for communication between them. They'd worked together for years, and Genma was less like an employee and more like a co-owner and definitly a friend.

Knowing his place of business was taken care of for the night; Kakashi wrapped an arm around Lee's waist and pulled one of his arms over his shoulders. The brunette hummed softly to himself, silver eyes falling shut as he leaned against the older man. Lee pressed closely to him, letting Kakashi lead him from the bar and out to the stairs that lead up to the Hatake's apartment.

The stairs were trickier than the bar had been. Lee didn't want to let the older man go and was trying to work his hands under Kakashi's shirt. By the time they were half way up, Kakashi's wife beater was pushed up to his neck. A growl of annoyance rumbled in Kakashi's throat and before Lee could try and pull the shirt completely off, the Hatake swung Lee up into his arms.

The younger man squeaked, head spinning at his sudden change from standing to being in the Hatake's arms. But Lee didn't stay startled long. As soon as he realized he was with in kissing distance of the Hatake, that's exactly what he did. Hands steadier than what Kakashi would have thought buried themselves in his hair and held him firm as Lee pressed needy lips against his own.

A moan rumbled up in the Hatake and was echoed by Lee. Kakashi had no choice but kiss the man back, and he did, with relish. He took control of the kiss easily, lips moving firmly against Lee's. The college student shuddered in his arms, Lee's hands twisting in Kakashi's hair. Lee, completely caught up with what they were doing and forgetting that they were standing on an old metal stair case, swiped his tongue across Kakashi's lips once and then pressed the muscle against the seam of Kakashi's lips.

The older man opened his mouth instantly and leaned shakily against the railing as Lee's tongue moved against his own. The Hatake's hands clenched in Lee's clothing and his body roared to life with a need so strong he felt like it was eating him alive. With a whine, Kakashi tore his lips from Lee's and climbed the rest of the stairs as fast as he could. He set Lee on his feet when they reached the door. The brunette leaned heavily against the wall. His face was flushed, alcohol and lust making his mind fuzzy. With one hand, Lee reached down to adjust his jeans. The fabric was so tight it nearly hurt and Lee moaned lowly as he squeezed his hand over himself.

A sudden press of lips swallowed up Lee's next moan and Kakashi's hand covered the brunette's own. Kakashi helped Lee massage himself through his pants. The brunette sagged against the wall, moaning needy noises into the kiss as they rubbed and pressed against his cock through his jeans. Lee pulled his hand free of Kakashi's and wrapped his arms around the Hatake's neck, tongue pressing into Kakashi's mouth as the silver haired man wrapped and arm around his waist.

Kakashi hauled Lee up off the wall so the brunette leaned heavily against him. They stumbled into the hall of the house, falling against the wall. Kakashi kicked the door closed with his foot. Lee's hands slid from around Kakashi's shoulders to press fingers against the hardness of the older man's stomach. Kakashi pulled back from the kiss to trace his lips up the brunette's jaw line to his ear.

Lee groaned as he tilted his head to the side, fingers finding their way under Kakashi's shirt. The pads of his fingers traced the dips and lines of the muscles under Kakashi's shirt like they already knew the path well. Lee hadn't touched Kakashi like this for years, and now that he had the chance again, he wasn't going to pass it up, even if he was drunk and wouldn't remember it in the morning.

Kakashi groaned as the pads of the brunette's fingers dragged across his stomach and further up to his nipples. The Hatake nipped at Lee's flesh while the brunette traced circles around his nipples. Lee panted against his shoulder, cock twitching in the confines of his pants. Kakashi's hand continued to squeeze and rub through Lee's jeans, drawing small noises from the smaller man.

"Fuck," Lee rasped, eyes closed as he thrust against the older man's hand. The brunette slid thumbs over pert nipples before squeezing them between thumb and forefinger. Kakashi moaned, lips dragging across Lee's skin and then catching his lips for another kiss. The younger man whined low in his throat, continuing his assault on the Hatake's nipples while Kakashi explored every inch of his mouth.

The Hatake's hands went to work on undoing the smaller man's pants and Lee groaned as a hand wrapped around his erection. His head fell back against the wall, breathing erratic as Kakashi stroked him slowly.

"Oh god," the brunette moaned, hips thrusting forward to meet Kakashi's hand. The Hatake chuckled, face buried in Lee's neck so he could breathe in the student's scent. Lee smelled like cinnamon and vanilla and Kakashi wanted to burn the scent into his memory. Lee's hands fell away from Kakashi's chest as the older man continued to stroke him. He fisted his hands in the Hatake's pants legs, fingers curling tight against the denim.

"Been too long," Lee slurred as pleasure surged through him. But as soon as Kakashi registered what had been said, the older man froze. Lee whined in protest, thrusting forward in an attempt to get Kakashi to continue to stroke him. But the haze of pleasure that had been fogging the older man's mind was now gone. His coconscious screamed at him. Lee had a boyfriend. This was beyond wrong and he knew the younger man would regret it terribly in the morning if they did this.

The thought hurt but the Hatake knew it was the truth all the same. So, when Lee tried to pull him down for another kiss, Kakashi pressed a hand against his chest and pushed him away. Lee blinked up at him, confusion clear on his face. Kakashi shook his head at him and Lee frowned harder.

"We can't do this." Lee didn't seem to hear him or he didn't care. The college student fought against Kakashi's hold. When he couldn't get the older man to move his hand, he reached out and cupped the Hatake through his jeans. Kakashi moaned in surprise, and had to step back out of reach before he lost his resolve.

"Lee, no," Kakashi told him, moving a few feet away from the younger man, leaving him leaning against the wall, "You have a boyfriend remember?" Lee blinked at him again, head tilting to the side as he fought against alcohol clouding his mind. When he made no move to grab at his housemate again, Kakashi relaxed slightly. He took a moment to adjust his erection, his jeans more than uncomfortable.

"But I want you," the college student finally spoke. Kakashi blinked, mouth falling slightly open in shock even though that had been glaringly obvious from their previous embrace. But he couldn't do that to Lee, as much as the student wanted him right now. He would regret it in the morning for the pure and simple fact that he had cheated. Kakashi knew things weren't going so great between Lee and Sasuke but that didn't mean they still weren't dating.

"I know, baby," Kakashi told him with a sad smile, "I want you, too. More than you know, but I'm not going to let you cheat on Sasuke and do that to yourself." Lee seemed to register the statement and frowned at the mention of Sasuke's name. After a moment, Lee finally nodded and sagged heavily against the wall. Kakashi reached out and caught him under the arms before the brunette could slide to the floor.

Lee warped arms around the older man and let himself be helped away from the wall. As they were passing Kakashi's room, Lee made a protesting noise and stopped walking altogether.

"Let me sleep with you." Lee's voice was low and full of a sadness Kakashi didn't have any issues identifying. The look on the younger man's face tugged at his heart strings and Kakashi couldn't say no.

"Okay." He helped Lee into the room and sitting him on the bed. They stripped down to their underwear; Kakashi had to help Lee, and they slid into bed. Kakashi let Lee curl up against him. When Lee tugged on one of his arms, the Hatake took the hint and wrapped his arms around the younger man.

**XXX**

Lee felt better than he could remember feeling in the past few months. He was warm, safe, pressed against a warm chest and arms held him close. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept like this with Sasuke. The Uchiha wasn't much of a cuddly person and Lee hadn't slept over at Sasuke's in god only knew how long. But something wasn't right.

Lee frowned in his sleep, pressing closer to the body beside him. This felt nothing like Sasuke. The Uchiha wasn't this muscled, was softer. And whoever this was smelled nothing like the expensive perfume the Uchiha preferred. This person smelled like oranges and cloves. This person smelled like…Kakashi.

The brunette awoke with a gasp. He sat bolt upright and instantly regretted it. His head throbbed like someone was beating a drum against his temple. A wave of nausea hit him hard and Lee scrambled from the bed. He barely made it to the bathroom before he was heaving up everything in his stomach.

He was dry heaving when there was suddenly a hand pushing the sweaty hair back from his forehead. Lee started at the contact and then leaned into it. He knew it was Kakashi. He was the only other person in the house. Besides, he knew for a fact that Sasuke wouldn't bother coming into the bathroom at a time like this.

There was the sound of running water and then a wet wash cloth wiped at his mouth. Lee let the Hatake clean his face, knowing another wave was coming. And sure enough, seconds after Kakashi pulled back the wash cloth, another wave of nausea hit him. Lee doubled over the toilet; hands gripping the sides as he managed to heave up some of what he'd drank last night.

He coughed and spluttered, breathing hard as his head spun. Kakashi tugged him away from the mess, flushing the toilet as he did so. He tugged the smaller man backwards and against his chest. Lee hadn't even realized Kakashi had sat down until the warmth of his chest was pressed against Lee's back.

Lee took the offered wash cloth, now clean, and wiped at his face. He let himself rest against his housemate, but a storm of emotion and questions were building up inside of him.

When he felt he could stand, Lee pushed away from the Hatake. Kakashi stood first and then helped the brunette to his feet. Lee swayed somewhat but finally stood on steady legs after a moment. He dropped Kakashi's hand and moved into the bed room. He surveyed the room, the scattered clothes on the floor, the muse bed. He tried to remember what had happened the night before but everything was a fuzzy blur.

He remembered working at the bar but didn't know how he'd ended back up at the apartment. He remember kissing someone and a need stronger than anything he'd ever felt with Sasuke. That should have been a clue for the young man but Lee was dense enough he didn't register the difference in the feelings. And then he had a flash of making out with Kakashi against the hallway wall, of the Hatake's hand on his cock.

Lee made a noise somewhere between a squeal and a scream. Kakashi winced at the high pitched noise and suddenly found himself face to face with a wide eyed Lee. The brunette looked as if a monster had crawled out from under the bed and told him he was being taken back to the underworld.

"Lee, calm down," the Hatake told him, gentle hands coming to rest on his shoulders, "Nothing happened." It didn't take a genius to guess what Lee was freaking out about and Kakashi had had a feeling that this was going to happen.

"R-really?" Lee stammered, stepping back from the older man. Kakashi nodded, a weight settling across his chest. He knew Lee was only freaking out at the thought of cheating on Sasuke, not at the thought of having had sex with Kakashi but he couldn't stop the feeling.

Lee took a deep breath before heaving a large sigh. The brunette then jumped when the sound of his phone ringing echoed from his discarded pants. He rummaged around in his clothing and pulled out the blinking device. He read the caller id before quickly answering ad shoving the phones against his ear.

"Sasuke!" Lee couldn't keep the happy note out of his voice. After having not heard from the Uchiha for so long, the brunette was ecstatic that he was finally calling. All annoyance and anger flew out the window as Sasuke said his name.

Kakashi watched Lee walk out of the room, phone against his head, and sighed. He walked to the bed and flopped back down, He glanced at the clock to find it was only nine in the morning. It was too early to deal with emotions. So he rolled over and buried his face in the pillow Lee had slept on. He couldn't stop himself from inhaling deeply. His heart clenched in his chest and Kakashi knew he was going to have to resolve this quickly or he wasn't going to be able to live with the younger man much longer.

**XXX**

Lee scanned the restaurant, looking for the familiar spiky hair his boyfriend sported. The place was packed, people's constant chatter bearing down on the college student's ears. He hated places like this. Large, expensive, noisy, but Sasuke seemed to enjoy them. So Lee rarely argued about where they ate. Not that they had eaten out much in the last months.

After a few moments, someone paused in their work and asked him if he need help. Around the same time, Lee finally spotted his boyfriend. He smiled and told the man no thank you before making his way over to the Uchiha. Sasuke looked up from a folder lying open in front of him, Lee assumed it was from work, but the Uchiha barely smiled at the brunette.

Lee sat down, frowning slightly. He at least thought Sasuke would be happy to see him but it seemed the Uchiha wasn't happy in the least.

"Hey." Lee couldn't keep the joy out of his voice, but worry was edging in. He didn't like the way Sasuke was looking at him. The Uchiha was normally a quite person but something was different about this silence. The air felt heavy around them and Lee had to swallow before he spoke again.

"How have you been?" The raven leveled him with a seething stare and Lee frowned. He wasn't sure what was wrong but Sasuke seemed pissed at something.

"Why didn't you tell me you got evicted?" Sasuke watched Lee's reaction and Lee blushed under the harsh gaze.

"I didn't think it mattered. I handled it fine by myself," Lee replied, meeting the Uchiha's eyes. Sasuke snorted.

"You didn't even have the decency to tell me you had moved, let alone that you had moved in with another man. A man who you'd already had a relationship with!" Sasuke growled. Lee resisted the urge to growl back. All the anger and hurt he'd buried and pushed aside for months bubbled to the surface.

"You think I would cheat on you?" Lee asked, hands clenching under the table. Sasuke didn't reply. Lee bit his lip and then pushed his chair back with a loud scrap.

"You know what? Fuck you. All I am to you is a fucking booty call. I haven't heard from you in forever and now you call me just to do this shit? No, fuck that." Sasuke looked dumbfounded. Never had he heard Lee sound so angry nor had he heard so many curse words come out of the brunette's mouth in one sentence. Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but the brunette was already walking away.

Sasuke ground his teeth together but made no move to get up and follow the brunette. He let Lee walk away.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you make it, make it right<br>My temperature is super high  
>If I scream, if I cry<br>It's only 'cause I feel alive."

- "Turn Me On" David Gurtta Ft. Nicki Minaj

**Author's Note:** I bet some of you thought there was gonna be some Kakashi/Lee smut in here. Fooled you! No worries, there will be some lovings soon. I promise. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you for reading! And please review! Also, I will be moving my main operations over to AO3 (archiveofourown). But I will still be posting here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own _Naruto_ or any of the characters from it.

**Author's Note: **Next to last chapter! Wow, I am almost done with this lovely.

* * *

><p>Lee sighed dejectedly against the arm pressed over his eyes. He was lounging on the couch, open text books scattered on the floor, notebooks and his netbook on the table. Tank was curled up by Half-ear on his chest, both sound asleep. They were both happy to be back with Lee after their extended stay with Naruto and Kiba.<p>

The brunette looked down his chest at his pets, smiling at how content they were. He wished he could feel the same.

Two weeks. Two weeks and still no call from Sasuke. Not that Lee could say he was surprised. Not after so many months without hearing a word from the younger man even though they lived in the same city and ran in the same circles. Yet, when he met up with Sakura or with Naruto or with anyone from their group for that matter, they all avoided the topic of where Sasuke was and if they had heard from him. It was infuriating and, quite frankly, Lee was sick of it.

So he'd avoided all of his friends for the last two weeks. In fact, the only person he had said anything to was Kakashi. And even then it was only a few words here and there. The older man seemed genuinely worried about him. He's asked Lee many times what had happened with Sasuke since it was glaringly obvious that in had not gone well. Lee just waved him off. He didn't want to talk about his inability to pick a good guy to date nor did he feel like analyzing how messed up his relationship with the Uchiha was.

After a couple of days, Kakashi stopped asking and told Lee bluntly that if he let it over flow into work there would be consequences. The brunette hadn't argued. He knew he had to put on a smile at work and did so with practiced ease.

Lee's life had dwindled down to school, work and home. At school, he talked to no one. Naruto didn't have any of his classes and Kiba sure didn't. His professors cast him strange looks but never asked what was wrong. The attentive student they had grown used to, was now a shadow of his old self. He moved around on autopilot, face expressionless, taking notes but not much else. He even came in late a few times; something his math teacher had been shocked by. Lee was not himself. And who could expect him to be?

A relationship he had been in for three years now was falling to pieces. Had been falling to pieces for a long time now. And now that Lee could see that, he already felt heartbroken. He slept to keep the pain in his chest at bay, to keep the tears that burned the backs of his eyes and tightened his throat from falling. He was at a loss for where to go from here. He'd given Sasuke more of himself than anyone else in the world and to find out that he didn't matter beyond sex was breaking Lee.

The sound of the key turning in the lock startled Lee out of a light dose. Tank leaped off his chest at top speed, barking the whole way. Half-ear yawned from his perch, stretching before he hopped down and padded into the hallway.

Lee sighed, closing his eyes and rolling over on his stomach.

Kakashi pushed the door closed behind him with his foot, grocery bags occupying his hands. He smiled down at the small dashed. Tank stopped about a foot away from him, tongue lulling out of his mouth and tail wagging hard enough to move his whole body. Kakashi stepped around the dog with a "Hey, Tank." Half- ear was in the kitchen sitting on the counter by the sink. Kakashi sat down his bags and then picked the cat up and placed him back on the floor.

"You know better," the Hatake told the cat with a pat to his head. Half-ear meowed at him, rubbing happily against his hand. Tank pushed against Kakashi's other hand, tongue stroking across his palm. Kakashi took a moment to show attention to both of his newest housemates before standing and unloading the food.

The Hatake fed both animals before exiting the kitchen, chuckling at how enthusiastic Tank was about his food. The puppy had brawled into the dish, scattering kibble everywhere. With the way Tank slid around on his belly scooping up the scattered food, Kakashi couldn't find it in himself to be angry with the puppy.

Lee was yet to move from his spot on the couch and was quite content with ignoring the world. The brunette glanced at his homework, grimacing at the thought that he still had three pages of problems to go. He sighed, something that he'd been doing a lot of lately, and buried his face in the couch.

Kakashi eyed his young housemate, taking in the long line of the brunette's body with an appreciative smile. Lee's shirt had ridden up from all the squirming he'd done on the couch. The tanned skin of his back drew the older man's eyes like a moth to flame. Kakashi couldn't deny he wanted Lee. Especially after that night two weeks ago. And with the way things seemed to be proceeding with Sasuke, Kakashi couldn't keep the small but evil bit of hope growing inside him down.

The shorts Lee had decided to wear that day..._Shorts? Those are shorter than my boxers! What the fuck is he wearing under there? _Kakashi thought to himself, eyes bulging as he took in the long line of Lee's legs. The Hatake struggled with the urge to smack the brunette on the backside. He lost the struggle as his eyes honed in on the fact that the shorts were so short he could see the curve of Lee's bottom.

"Hey." It was the only warning the older man gave before the palm of his hand came down on the curve of the younger man's backside. The resulting sound Lee made Kakashi chuckle. Never in his life had he ever heard a man sound so much like a girl. Lee turned to glare at Kakashi, who draped himself over the back of the couch. He reached out a hand and swatted at Lee's thigh. His full belly laugh echoed through the house as Lee sputtered and flipped over on the couch to stare at Kakashi with silver eyes narrowed.

Kakashi took in the mess around the couch before hopping over the back and flopping down by Lee.

"What do you want?" Lee asked annoyance clear in his voice. Kakashi smiled at him, leaning forward to turn a page in one of the text books. He glanced at the notebooks covered in Lee's scribbles and then turned to look at the brunette.

"Math?" Lee gave the man a bored and angry look. Kakashi picked up the notebook and leaned back against the couch. Lee pressed himself against the other side, as far from Kakashi as he could get.

"You made a mistake here and here. You should have divided x by t and not y," Kakashi told him, pointing to the mistakes and looking at the brunette. Lee fought with the want to run and the need to get his homework right. Homework won.

"Yeah?" Lee asked as he scooted closer, snagging a pen off the table, "What about this one?" He pointed to a problem surrounded by scratched out work and re written numbers. Kakashi smiled, and instantly start talking Lee though the mistakes he'd made and how to work the problem. The brunette leaned in and listened carefully, nodding from time to time and then taking the notebook to correct the work. The Hatake watched the way Lee chewed at his bottom lip and had to shift slightly as his cock instantly showed interest. He pushed the need and want aside, yelling angrily at his half hard cock in his head. This wasn't about getting into Lee's pants. This was just about being with the brunette and helping him at the same time.

Forty minutes latter, all of Lee's Math homework was done. Each page was full of the brunette's swirling hand writing and devoid of any scratched out work or re written numbers. Kakashi smiled down at the now snoozing man leaning against his side. The brunette had collapsed against the Hatake as soon as he had closed the text book. Kakashi watched the younger man sleep, watching the rise and fall of his chest through the thin tee. Lee's legs were curled up under him. Full lips parted slightly and a soft snore rumbled in his chest.

Kakashi chuckled at the sound; arm wrapped around the brunette's shoulders so his hand rest against Lee's side. The Hatake could feel the smaller man's warmth through his shirt. Long fingers dragged softly up and down the brunette's side, careful not to wake him. Tank was curled against Lee's opposite side. Half ear watched all three of them from the back of the couch.

Kakashi watched Lee for a few more minutes. The younger man looked so peaceful in his slumber, completely free of all the worry of everyday life. But he needed to get dinner on and the only way to do that was to move from the couch. The Hatake smiled and gave in on the urge to lean in and press a soft kiss to Lee's forehead. The younger man stirred in his sleep at the soft touch and blinked hazy sliver eyes. He blinked up at Kakashi. His reaction was instant.

A deep blush spread over Lee's cheeks and he jerked away from the older man. He scrambled across the couch, knocked Tank to the floor with a small yelp, forgot the furniture ended, and tumbled off the side.

Lee landed in a heap on his back, legs askew in the air against the couch. All the air was knocked out of his lungs, and Lee gasped for breath. He blinked wide eyes up at the ceiling and listened to Kakashi's laugh echoing around him. The older man's face appeared above him, a broad grin splitting his face.

"Fuck you," Lee stammered, still trying to catch his breath. Kakashi slapped a hand over his mouth second before he fell back on the couch, laughter bubbling up from inside him and spilling out in uncontrollable waves. When he could stand, Lee picked up one of the throw pillows that had fallen to the floor. He threw the pillow at Kakashi's face, aim dead on. When Kakashi showed no signs of letting up, Lee turned on his heel and stomped to his bedroom, slamming the door.

Kakashi stayed on the couch catching his breath. After a moment, he swung his legs back onto the floor. Tank whined softly at him and the Hatake patted the puppy on the head. He couldn't find it in himself to be sorry. All he cared about was that that was the most emotion he's seen out of the younger man in two weeks. He was content with that. For the moment.

**XXX**

It continued like this for another two weeks. Lee moped around the house and Kakashi used every opportunity he could to pick on the brunette. By the end of the fourth week and Sasuke still hadn't called, Lee's demeanor changed even more. He hid out in his room when he wasn't working or in school. He'd dropped the mask at work and the regular customers were just as concerned for Lee as Kakashi was.

The younger man's eyes were blood shot more often than not and Kakashi knew he'd been crying. He might not be able to hear it, but the signs were obvious.

So, when Kakashi came home on the Saturday of week four to find Lee seated at the kitchen table, a bottle of Smirnoff sitting in front of him, Kakashi wasn't surprised. The Hatake dropped his keys in the bowl by the door, eyes on the smaller man as he moved through the hallway.

"Lee?" Kakashi called softly. There was no response. The Hatake sighed, stepping into the kitchen and placing a hand on Lee's shoulder.

"I'm not drunk." Lee's voice startled Kakashi. He jumped back from the smaller man, heart pounding in his chest. He chuckled at his own reaction before pulling out the seat opposite Lee and flopping down.

Silver eyes blinked up at him from under as pitch black fringe. Kakashi stared back, waiting to see what the other man was going to do.

"Am I unlovable?" Kakashi blinked at the word and frowned.

"Unlovable? Lee, why would you think that?" Kakashi asked, scooting his chair closer to the brunette. Lee didn't move or even acknowledge Kakashi.

"Because he always does this. He never calls until he wants something from me. And he still hasn't called." There was a small hiccup at the end of the sentence and Kakashi realized the smaller man was crying. Something stirred within him, something he hadn't felt in quite some time. He wanted to hurt Sasuke. Hurt him for making Lee feel this way. He wanted the Uchiha to understand that he just couldn't play with someone's feelings like a god, and that he had never deserved an ounce of the love Lee had wasted on him.

Without thinking, Kakashi moved his chair all the way over and pulled the brunette into his arms. Lee protested, fighting against the older man, but Kakashi was stronger and won in the end. The brunette collapsed against his chest, silent sobs wrecking his body. Kakashi held him close, petting at his hair.

"Sasuke is an asshole." There was venom in the older man's voice. "He doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone who will love every part of you. Who will take you out on dates and understand that you have to be able to take care of yourself. That that is just a part of who you are. Someone who will love your awkwardness, your clumsiness, the way you blush..." Kakashi trailed off, suddenly unsure where he was going with this.

"Someone like you," Lee whispered suddenly. Kakashi looked down to find Lee looking up at him, tears still in his eyes. The brunette leaned back and Kakashi reluctantly let him go. Lee wiped at his eyes with his hands, sniffling as he turned to face the Hatake.

"It's always been you. Even when it was just a fling. God, why didn't I see it till now?" Lee asked more himself than Kakashi. The silver haired man stared at his housemate, not sure he could believe what he was hearing. He didn't even get a chance to process the statement before Lee was in his arms again, kissing him.

Kakashi froze, mind trying desperatly to catch up with what was going on, and then he reacted. He gripped Lee by the upper arms, torn between pushing him away and hauling up onto his lap. Lee made a soft sound against his lips. The brunette shivered hard, opening his mouth against Kakashi's. The silver haired man responded in kind, mouth opening and tongue instantly finding Lee's. The brunette moaned into Kakashi's mouth and that only served to fuel the fire burning in the older man's body.

Lee's hands gripped Kakashi's shirt, hauling the older man closer. Lee opened his mouth wider, inviting Kakashi in with teasing sweeps of his tongue. Kakashi took the invitation, tongue swiping across the top of Lee's mouth. He let go of the smaller man's arms, one hand cupping the back of Lee's head and the other gripping his chin and forcing Lee's mouth open even more.

Lee whimpered, his own hands sliding up to wrap his arms around Kakashi's neck. Kakashi took his time kissing the brunette. He explored every inch of Lee's mouth, memorized the taste of him, his tongue dueling with Lee's as the brunette shivered in his grasp. When Kakashi was sure he would never forget the taste of the younger man, he pulled back.

Hazy silver eyes blinked up at him, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths. Lee's lips were red and swollen from the kiss and that only made Kakashi want to kiss him again and again.

"Kakashi." Lee whispered his name. Kakashi moaned and dropped his forehead against Lee's. His cock was hard and throbbing in the confines of his pants. Lee was in the same state, if the tent of the brunette's lounge pants was anything to go by.

"You sure you want this?" Kakashi asked him. Lee's lips fell open and air puffed against Kakashi's face.

"Yes," Lee answered. His was clear and certain. There had been no hint of alcohol on the smaller man's mouth. Lee knew what he was asking for. Kakashi could only oblige him.

He grabbed Lee's arm and pulled him to his feet. He caught the brunette's chin and kissed him again. Lee's resulting moan had Kakashi's cock pulsing. He pulled back from the kiss, a smile splitting his lips. Kakashi grabbed Lee's hand in his, fingers lacing together easily. He led the brunette down the hall to his room. They paused outside it and Kakashi gestured that Lee should be the one to open it. Lee paused for a moment and Kakashi's heart and libido were ready to take a fall but Lee set his lips in a firm lip and opened the door.

The door closed behind them with a soft click and Lee was suddenly embarrassed. His cheeks flushed hot as he turned to look at the other man. Kakashi smirked at him, hands gripping the bottom of his shirt. He pulled it over his head with deliberate slowness that had Lee's heart running a marathon.

The shirt fluttered to the floor and Lee swallowed hard. He let his eyes roam over Kakashi's torso, taking in the way the man's muscles moved as he walked forward. Lee's breath quickly became erratic when Kakashi came to a stop in front of him. The brunette blinked up at him and then looked away.

The action made Kakashi smirk. He didn't bother with making Lee look at him; instead he gripped the bottom of Lee's shirt. Lee held up his arms, making it easier for Kakashi to pull the shirt off. His shirt followed Kakashi's to the floor.

Long fingered hands slid up his sides, cupping his rib cage and the rubbing thumbs over Lee's nipples. The smaller man shivered, finally looking up at Kakashi. The older man smiled down at him, using his thumb and pointer finger to twist and pinch at Lee's nipples. Lee bit his lip, a moan sliding free of his throat. Kakashi simpered at the noise, leaning down to once again crush his lips against Lee.

He swallowed Lee's noises of need with relish, hands mapping the smaller man's upper body with sure, teasing touches. Lee quivered under his touch and Kakashi found slow was not a pace he knew.

He quickly slid Lee's pants off slim hips, boxer briefs quickly following. Lee shivered as Kakashi wrapped a hand around the brunette's erection. He stroked him slowly, spreading the precum leaking from the tip. Lee whined low in his throat, hands gripping Kakashi's shoulders, head pressed against Kakashi's chest.

"Undo my pants," Kakashi whispered. Lee moaned, hands falling to do as he was ordered. He fumbled with the button twice before he finally got it undone. Lee pulled the zipper down with shaking hands. Kakashi's hand twisted over the head of Lee's cock, making the brunette whimper. Kakashi continued to stroke him slowly as he watched the top of Lee's hand.

Lee's fingers didn't seem to want to listen to him. He fumbled with Kakashi's pants, tugging them down until Kakashi's erection sprang free. He let go of the older man's pants and they slid easily to the floor. He stared at the older man's erection, fingers skimming up the underside before wrapping his hand around Kakashi's thick length.

"Were you always this big?" Lee wondered vaguely as he stroked him from root to tip. Kakashi barked a laugh that tapered off into a groan. Lee's breath hitched at the sound, heart pounding against his chest and lust rushing through his veins. He lifted his head to stare up at the older man, watching Kakashi's face as Lee continued to stroke him.

Kakashi's jaw was slack, lips parted as he panted. His hand had paused in its movement on Lee's erection and the smaller man thrust forward with a low moan. Kakashi let go of Lee's cock completely and tugged Lee's hand off his own. The brunette whined in protest. Kakashi simpered at the sound, bringing Lee's hand up to his mouth.

Kakashi caught Lee's gaze as he licked the brunette's hand from the heel to his finger tips. Lee shuddered at the action, eyes focused on the older man. Kakashi slowly pulled Lee's pointer finger in his mouth, tongue swirling slowly around the appendage. Lee's breathing quickly became ragged, cock hard and leaking against his stomach. Kakashi watched the brunette's face, noting the way Lee flushed and his kiss swollen lips parted, tongue darting out to moisten his bottom lip.

Kakashi pulled off the brunette's finger with a soft pop. Lee shuddered, eyes falling shut as his chest rose and fell with each ragged breath. Kakashi grabbed him by the waist, pushing Lee toward the bed. The brunette stumbled in the direction Kakashi gently pushed him. The brunette's knees hit the mattress and Lee fell back onto the bed with a startled gasp, cock bobbing with the movement.

Hazy eyes followed Kakashi's movements as the older man fell to his knees at the edge of the bed. Kakashi gripped his hips, pulling the brunette to the very edge of the bed. Lee watched him from hooded eyes as the older man pressed a line of kisses to the dip of the brunette's hip. Lee whimpered at the action, cock throbbing. Kakashi's hands slid up his sides, smoothing down his stomach and the gripping his thighs.

Lee let his head fall back against the bed with a soft groan as Kakashi's tongue traced a line down the inside of one thigh. The older man's hands massaged at supple flesh leisurely, taking his time to tease and explore Lee's body. He didn't know if he'd get this chance again. Kakashi was going to make the most of it, in every way.

Kakashi's eyes focused on Lee's face as his placed a kiss at the base of the brunette's cock. Lee's husky moan made Kakashi smirk, tongue darting out to trace a lazy line along the underside of Lee's cock. The brunette shuddered under him, hands twisting in the sheets by his hips. The Hatake gripped the base of Lee's erection, angling it so he could easily wrap his lips around the head.

The brunette's thighs quivered as Kakashi slowly swallowed him down. Kakashi watched the smaller man as his lips hit his hand and he pulled back up just as slowly. Lee kneed low in his throat, bottom lip held captive by his teeth. Kakashi steadied one hand on Lee's thigh, fingers massaging the supple flesh.

"Kakashi," Lee whimpered, body flushing hotly as his old professor pressed the flat of his tongue against the underside of Lee's erection. Lee couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten head. He couldn't remember the last time anything had felt this good.

The Hatake smirked around his mouthful, and took pity on his soon to be lover. He let go of the brunette's cock and took him all the way to the root. Lee cried out, back arching up off the bed as a whine echoed in the room. Kakashi steady the other man's hips, holding him still as he set a fast pace. He teased the tip of Lee's erection on each up stroke and swirled it around him on each down.

Lee thrashed above him, body flushed and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Broken whines filled the room until they reached a crescendo.

"Gonna come," Lee warned, chest heaving with each breath. Kakashi didn't let up. Lee rolled on his side half way, burying his face in the bed as he screamed Kakashi's name like a prayer. His hands shook where he gripped the sheets, whimpering softly as Kakashi swallowed everything he had to give.

Kakashi pulled off the brunette's softening cock, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Lee was boneless, spread across Kakashi's bed and uncaring of the sight he presented. His hair fanned out behind him, shaggy and sweaty. His face was turned sideways as he caught his breath. His legs were spread wide, body flushed a light pink. He watched Kakashi with hooded eyes, breathing slowing down to a normal pace. Kakashi couldn't have that.

The Hatake crawled up the bed until he was above Lee on his hands and knees. The smaller man blinked up at him, mind still out of focus with post orgasm bliss. Kakashi wanted to burn the sight into his memory but he prayed he would be able to see it every day of his life after tonight.

Kakashi pressed a kiss to Lee's temple and then made a line all the way down his neck. Lee shuddered under him, heart starting to race once again.

"I'll take care of you, Lee," Kakashi whispered against the skin of his neck, "For as long as you will let me. I will take care of you." Lee squeezed his eyes shut at those words. His throat felt tight and he could feel tears stinging the backs of his eyes. Kakashi nuzzled at his neck, nipping at sweaty skin playfully. Hands slid down his body to grip his hips. Gently, Kakashi urged him to roll over onto his stomach.

Lee complied with shaky limps. Kakashi's warm hands lifted him by the hips, arranging Lee the way the Hatake wanted him. Lee buried his face in the sheets, body quivering at each touch. His skin felt hypersensitive, fire burned through his blood and lust raged along with it. His breath was going everywhere again and his heart was pounding in his chest. He'd never felt this oversensitive before. Not even his first time.

Long fingered hands mapped his back followed by lips and tongue. Lee whimpered, skin prickling with gooseflesh. Kakashi took his time, fingers mapping every inch of Lee's upper body. He found every sensitive spot that made the smaller man jump and shudder. Every spot that made him moan and whine.

When the Hatake pressed a kiss to the base of Lee's spine, the brunette's breath caught. Thumbs slid between his cheeks, pulling them apart to expose his entrance. Lee gripped the sheets in a white knuckled grip, eyes squeezed shut.

"You scared?" Kakashi's voice seemed so loud to Lee's ears. The brunette shook his head. No, he wasn't scared, more like over excited.

"I'd rather have a verbal answer, Lee. I don't want to scare you." Lee whimpered at the words. He could feel his heart swelling with love for the man behind him and that scared him.

"Not scared," the brunette stuttered, shifting slightly on the bed.

"Mm, good," Kakashi hummed against the skin of one buttock. The sensation seemed to vibrate through Lee's body, and he couldn't stop the full body shudder that resulted from it.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me," Kakashi told him. Lee nodded. _Don't stop. Never stop,_ he thought as the older man gripped his bottom in both hands and hot breath ghosted over his entrance. The brunette bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back the high pitched whine he could feel building in the back of his throat.

Kakashi made him squirm before he licked a line over the brunette's pucker. Lee pushed his face into the mattress, entire body flushing hotly as the Hatake's tongue pressed against his entrence. It was hot and wet and Lee couldn't hold back his cries. Kakashi growled against the brunette's skin at the noises. He spread the smaller man even wider, tongue pressing to the brunette's body in a slow rythum. Lee whimpered under him, panting for breath against the sheets.

The Hatake took his time, slowly teasing Lee into a frenzy. Saliva was slick against his chin and Lee's buttocks. The brunette pushed back against Kakashi's face, a high pitched whine vibrating in his throat.

Kakashi pushed a finger in by his tongue. Lee cried out, muscles clenching around the intrusion.

"Kakashi," Lee whined, silver eyes almost pleading with the older man. Kakashi moaned at the look and pulled back from the brunette's back side. He pushed his finger in to the second knuckle, twisting his finger slightly. Lee moaned lowly, cock pulsing with need. Kakashi added a second finger, streatching tight muscles loose.

Kakashi wrapped a hand around his own cock, stroking himself as he streatched the smaller man. Two finger quickly became three and Lee was pushing himself back against the Hatake, maoning Kakashi's name with each thrust. The older man couldn't remeber the last time he'd wanted something so badly. Muscles clenched around his fingers, and his cock throabed in responding need.

Lee protsted when Kakashi pulled his fingers free of clenching muscles. The Hatake ignored him, gripping slim hips and flipping Lee over onto his back. Lee blinked up at him in surprise, head spining from the sudden change in position. Kakashi hooked one of the brunette's legs with his arm, the other hand wraped around his erection.

He watched Lee's face as he pressed the tip of his cock against the brunette's pucker. Lee's jaw was slack, breathing ragged as he watched the older man's face. Kakashi help Lee's gaze as he pressed forward against the tight ring of muscle. Lee bit his bottom lip, eyes squeezing shut as Kakashi slowly slid inside of him. Flesh dragged against flesh and Lee whimpered at the feeling.

Kakashi grit his teeth, fighting for every inch he gained. Half way in, he paused, leaning down to catch Lee's lips in a searing kiss. The brunette's hands came up around his neck, fingers twisting in silver tresses. Lee's cock throbbed against his stomach, body streatched and filled.

Lee pulled back form the kiss, hips arching up to try and get friction. Kakashi smirked, pressing a kiss to the brunette's neck as he slowly pulled back, cock sliding free of clenching muscles and then pushing back in just as slow, going a little deeper. Kakashi took it slow, savoring the feeling of Lee wrapped around him. Lee moaned under him, trying to arch up into each slow thrust.

Kakashi hooked his arm under Lee's other leg, effectivly cutting off the younger man's movements. Lee whined in protest, head thumping against the pillows under his head. He fisted his hands in the sheets by his head with a moan as Kakashi pushed into his body with another slow thrust.

"'Kashi..._ah_-too slow," Lee moaned, twisting under the Hatake as much as he could. Kakashi simpered, keeping his thrusts even and measured. But under the surface all he really wanted to do was bend Lee in half and pound him into the bed.

"Too slow?" Kakashi repeated, watching Lee's face as he finally seated his cock fully in Lee's tight body. The brunette grunted, hands releaing mused sheets to grip at Kakashi's forearms.

"Yes," Lee hissed, wiggiling under the older man, but there was little he coudl do. Kakashi's hands gripped his calves, pushing Lee's legs higher and farer apart. Lee's startled gasp echoed around them as Kakashi slid deeper.

"But doesn't it feel good?" Lee whined low in the back of his thraot in response, "I wanna remember how you feel wrapped around every inch of my cock. God, you're tight." Lee threw his head back with a whine.

"Y-you're b-big," Lee whimpered, chest heaving with each breath. Kakashi chuckled. He leaned closer, Lee's cock pressing between their bodies. The Hatake nuzzled at Lee's neck, nipping and sucking until bruises dotted tan skin.

"Big I might be," Kakashi whipsered in Lee's ear, "But you take my cock like you were made for it." The Hatake puncuated the end of his sentance by giving Lee what he wanted. He thrusted forward with a hard push of his hips, forcing his cock as far in as he could. Lee cried out under him, nails leaving cresent moon marks in Kakashi's skin.

Kakashi kissed all the skin he could reach and marking tanned skin where he plaesed. The Hatake wasn't really a possesive man but right then, he wanted the world to know that Lee belonged to him, and was loved. Kakashi thrusts were steady but fast and hard. Lee writhed under him, moaning and clutching at everything his hands coudl reach.

"This what you wanted?" Kakashi asked him, pinning the brunette's prostate with each hard thrust. Lee blinked hazy eyes up at him and had enough mind to smirk at the older man.

"Yes," Lee moaned, head falling back as his body was rocked with each penitration, "Harder." Kakashi cursed loudly at the word. He gripped the brunette's legs harshly and pushed them until Lee's knees met the mattress. Kakashi aimlessly wondered how Lee was able to even be bent into such a position before he was slamming into the smaller man's body with abandon.

Lee's cock bobbed with each thrust and slapping against his stomach, thin streams of pre cum contacting flushed skin to cock head. Kakashi's toes dug into the mattress as he balanced above Lee and worked his erection into the smaller man's body with hard even strokes. Lee let go of one of Kakashi's shoulders where his hands had ended up and wrapped shaky fingers around his leaking cock. He stroked himself, hand twsiting over the tip of his erection with each stroke.

"_Ngh- _Fuck," Lee whined, eyes squeezing shut as he stroked himself just as hard and fast as Kakashi was fucking him. Kakashi panted for air above him, eyes dark with lust and want.

"You close?" Lee could only nod in response. He bit at his bottom lip, hand stroking over his cock erraticly.

"Can I come in you?" Kakashi husked. Lee whimpered at the question, muscles clenching around the erection filling him.

"Why-_ahh- _are you asking?" Lee cried, tittering on the brink of oblivion. Kakashi's responding laugh was husky, tappering off into a moan. There were no more questions asked, only the sound of needy noises and the slap of two naked bodies.

Kakashi grit his teeth, balls drawing up tight as orgasm built in his body. He gripped the sheets by Lee's head, watching the brunette's face. The Hatake came with a growl, slamming his hips forward hard one last time. Lee whimpered as Kakashi's cock pulesed inside him, coating his walls with a sticky mess.

Lee worked his cock faster, finalling spilling on his stomach, chest and hand. A high pitched whine slipped past tight lips as every muscles in his body tensed and the pleasure so intense it hurt.

Kakashi slowly slid out of him and Lee winced, already feeling the ache in his hips and back. The Hatake snuggled up beside him and Lee buried his face in Kakashi's shoulder. He didn't care that he was a mess and that it would be worse come morning. All he wanted was to curl up in Kakashi's arms.

The Hatake watched as Lee slowly drifted off to sleep. The older man sighed heavily, praying Lee wouldn't regret this in the morning.

"You've got my life in the palm of your hands  
>Come and save me now<br>I know you can, I know you can."

- "Turn Me On" David Gurtta Ft. Nicki Minaj

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Finally some Kakashi/Lee action. Only one chapter left now and it's a kicker. *evil grin* Hope you guys stick around for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto._

**Author's Note: **Here comes the grand finale!

* * *

><p><em>Read, review, and please enjoy!<em>

Kakashi woke to sun shining in through his windows. Judging by how bright it was and how far the sun was up, it was close to noon. The Hatake groaned as he stretched. His muscles were stiff and his back aches. He couldn't recall the last time he'd had sex let alone the last time it had been anywhere near as aggressive as it has been with Lee the night before.

"I'm getting old," He grumbled as he swung his legs off the edge of the bed. He yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He glanced over his shoulder to find the bed empty. He stood stretching until his back popped. The Hatake sighed in relief, grabbed a pair of lounge pants from the floor and stumbled to the bathroom.

When he finally made his way into the hallway, the smell of fresh brewed coffee, eggs and bacon hit him. Kakashi smiled. He round the corner to the kitchen to find Lee sitting at the table, staring into a glass of orange juice, a plate of bacon and eggs sitting in front of him and one across from it. The brunette didn't drink coffee. The full pot was meant for Kakashi and the Hatake wasted no time pouring himself a cup. He drank it black, and Lee knew just how strong to make it.

Lee didn't bother to look up as the older man sipped at his drink. Kakashi sat down on the other side of the table, eyes watching Lee carefully. He knew the brunette had said what they'd done the night before had been what he wanted, but that didn't mean he hadn't changed his mind come morning.

Kakashi had seen it personally more times than he cared to remember. It was one of the main reasons he'd eventually stopped having one night stands all together. It never felt good to wake up to someone who didn't want the memory of what had happened the night before.

"Lee?" Kakashi asked as he picked up the fork beside his pre prepared plate. Lee started at the sound of his name and blinked up at the Hatake as if he hadn't heard him come in. Kakashi raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else. He stuffed a fork full of food in his mouth chewing slowly as he watched the other man.

Lee blushed deeply, averting his eyes.

"Morning," the brunette greeted Kakashi, picking up his fork and digging into his own food. They ate in silence for a moment, Kakashi watching Lee closely and Lee avoiding the Hatake's eyes.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked after sometime. Lee looked up at him then, silver eyes finally meeting Kakashi's. He chewed the food in his mouth and swallowed before answering.

"I cheated." Lee's voice was low, self loathing clear in his voice. That sure wasn't what Kakashi had expected him to say.

"You cheated?" Kakashi repeated. Lee nodded, stuffing another fork full of food in his mouth. Kakashi sat his fork down, pushing his plate away from him. The Hatake lounged back in his chair, eyes never leaving Lee's face. He wasn't sure what to say to that. Everything had happened in such a blur last night. He'd kind of just assumed that Sasuke and Lee had broken up. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

"What are you going to do?" Kakashi questioned. Lee shook his head.

"I don't know." Kakashi sighed. He pushed away from the table to refill his coffee cup. He leaned back against the counter, thinking as he sipped at the hot liquid.

"Do you regret it?" Kakashi finally asked. Lee had finished his food, not even eating half. Kakashi couldn't say much. His own plate was still mostly covered. He'd lost his appetite.

Lee didn't look at him, arms crossed across the table top. The brunette studied the grain of the wood, committing it to memory as he chewed at his bottom lip. He was silent for so long, Kakashi had finally given up on this going good.

"No," Lee finally replied, silver eyes turning to look at the older man. "I don't regret it and that's the problem." Kakashi sucked in a breath, chest suddenly tight. Well, this was a right fine way to start his day off.

"How am I going to tell him, Kakashi?" The brunette asked quietly. Kakashi sat his cup down; walking the three steps it took to reach the younger man. He cupped Lee's chin, forcing the brunette to look up at him. Kakashi searched Lee's silver gaze, his own blue eyes hard as he held back his emotions.

"Do you love me?" Lee's eyes widened at the question, lips parting only to snap shut. His eyes watered and Kakashi's heart skipped a beat.

"Yes," Lee answered, teary eyed, "But I still love him, Kakashi." Kakashi grit his teeth in anger even as his heart ached for the man in front of him. The Hatake let Lee go and the brunette's gaze instantly dropped to the floor. Tears slid down his cheeks and Kakashi watched as Lee whipped angrily at them.

"Even after everything he's done, all he's put me through," Lee choked back a small sob, forcing the sound back down his throat before it could escape past his lips. "I still fucking love him. What do I do?" Lee looked back up at him and Kakashi wished Sasuke was in the room right then so he could show the boy exactly how he felt about him in that instant. Anger was no stranger to the older man, but never had his gut burned with it like this.

Kakashi crouched beside Lee's chair, pulling him against his chest. Lee went willingly, arms clutching at Kakashi's bare back as he pressed his face into the Hatake's shoulder. Kakashi rubbed his hands up and down Lee's back before sitting down on the floor of his kitchen. He dragged Lee from his chair, settling the younger man in his lap.

"You tell him," Kakashi told the brunette. Lee froze. Tears wet the skin of Kakashi's chest and back even as the brunette in his arms held his self stiffly. "You tell him you cheated, but you tell him he never deserved you, that he needs to lose you number and forget he was ever with you. You tell him it's over." Lee pulled back from the Hatake, and Kakashi leaned in and kissed the tears from his cheeks. Lee gripped at his shoulders harshly but didn't protest as the older man finally pressed his lips against Lee's. Kakashi kissed him slowly, tasting their breakfast and Lee's orange juice. Lee sighed into his lips, kissing him back. It was gentle and slow, nothing like their kisses from the night before. Kakashi let his lips linger against Lee's as he finally pulled back.

"You tell him that you've found someone new, someone who won't make you wait for a phone call only to leave you with an empty bed and a sore ass when he finally does. You tell him you've out grown him, that you don't need him. You don't _need_ anyone, Lee. But there isn't anything wrong with _wanting _someone." Lee nodded. He knew the older man was right. Right about it all, even as his heart broke for the love he'd lost long ago, it was mending at the same time. He'd get over Sasuke. He had to. He couldn't keep playing the Uchiha's games. And with each kiss Kakashi pressed against his face and lips, with each caress of the older man's hands and each whispered word, Lee could feel his heart swell with love. He'd make, with Kakashi at his side, he'd be fine.

"We'll do it today," Lee told the Hatake. Kakashi nodded. Better sooner rather than later. There was no need to wait. They both knew it was over and Sasuke would soon know as well. Kakashi had to help him stand but Lee smiled weakly up at the older man. Kakashi returned the sad smile and hugged Lee fiercely before they left the kitchen to get dressed.

**XXX**

"Wow," Kakashi whistled as they pulled up in front of Sasuke's apartment building. Kakashi peered out the car window at the tall building. Well, he'd expected nothing less from an Uchiha. The family was well known for their wealth and Sasuke sounded like the kind of person to use that to its fullest.

"Yeah." Lee muttered at he opened the car door. His heart hammered against his ribs and he felt sick to his stomach. He gripped the edge of the car door tightly. He stared wide eyed up at the building, counting to fifty. He was only to twenty five when Kakashi was standing in front of him. The Hatake placed a hand over his and Lee noticed just how hard he was gripping the door. The metal was cutting into his palm, knuckles white from the force of his grip.

"I can't do this," Lee stammered, hands shaking. Kakashi smiled at him and laced his fingers with Lee's.

"Yes, you can," Kakashi told him firmly. Lee paused and then nodded. He gripped at Kakashi's hand with bruising force but Kakashi didn't so much as wince.

Kakashi let Lee get his bearing before they started across the parking lot. Lee felt like he might throw up as they approached the door but he held tight to Kakashi's hand. The Hatake squeezed Lee's hand reassuringly. Lee gave him a weak smile.

They'd changed door men since the last time Lee had been around. He was happy and somehow sad at the same time. It meant the man wouldn't recognize him but it also showed just how long it'd been since he'd seen the Uchiha at home.

They entered the lobby. Kakashi's eyes widened. It was a grand place and much too fancy for his tastes. He liked his little apartment over his bar. It was nice, simple, not over done and gaudy. Lee chuckled at the disgusted look on Kakashi's face.

"He's always had expensive tastes," Lee told him. Kakashi wasn't surprised.

"Give me a simple cabin in the woods any day over this," Kakashi muttered as they approached the glass elevator. The words earned him a small smile.

"Yeah, me too," Lee admitted as he pushed the button. The elevator dinged almost immediately, doors sliding open smoothly. They stepped into the enclosed space, and Lee leaned back against the wall.

"What number?" Kakashi asked, staring at the long columns of buttons before him.

"Forty nine," Lee answered. Kakashi hit the appropriate button and stepped back beside Lee. The brunette leaned his head back against the glass, eyes closed. The floors dinged by and his hand grew sweaty in Kakashi's hand. They stopped a few times, picking three people up as they went. Each one of the got off before they reached the Uchiha's floor. The elevator dinged and Kakashi tugged at his hand.

"We're here." Lee opened his eyes, letting Kakashi lead him off the elevator. They stopped in the hall and Kakashi looked from side to side, the walls lined with doors. Lee pointed to the left.

"His is number four hundred eighty nine," Lee all but whispered. He walked down the hall on shaky legs, but Kakashi's hand was still firm in his. They walked in silence. Lee didn't even know if he would be able to talk. He was amazed that he still remembered how to walk. He felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, taking a few deep breaths as he let Kakashi lead him on. He had to do this. This was what was right, what was for the best.

It felt like only seconds before they reached the Uchiha's apartment. Kakashi turned to him, pulling Lee into a deep kiss. The brunette clung to him, hands white knuckled where they gripped Kakashi's polo.

Lee pulled back with a shuddering breath. He swallowed hard as he stepped back from the older man.

"You can do this," Kakashi reassured him, "I'll be right here the whole time." Lee nodded and turned to the door. He bit his bottom lip and then set his jaw. He knocked on the door.

He could hear voices from inside and shuffling. Lee gave Kakashi a look and the older man shrugged his shoulders.

"What the hell…"Sasuke trailed off when he saw Lee in the hallway. The Uchiha's hair was a mess, his robe hanging from one shoulder even as he held the front closed with one hand.

"Lee?" Sasuke's eyes were wide as he stared at the man. He only gave Kakashi a sensory glance before looking back at the brunette. Kakashi could see Lee shaking and he stepped forward to place a hand on the small of the brunette's back. Sasuke took in the gesture and his eyes hardened.

"Who the fuck is this?" Kakashi felt Lee stiffen at the venom in the Uchiha's voice and he mentally told Lee to stand stronger. This was something Lee himself needs to tell the raven. Sasuke need to hear it from Lee, not form Kakashi or anyone else.

"We need to talk," Lee told the raven. Sasuke's look said he obviously thought so as well.

"It's over. We're done," Lee forced out and the words came easier than he'd thought they would. Sasuke's reaction was instant. The Uchiha sputtered, eyes dark with anger as he looked from Lee to Kakashi and back again.

"What?!" The Uchiha roared. Lee winced at the sound but he didn't back down. He'd expected something like this. Sasuke wasn't one to lose something without some kind of fight.

"It's over. I'm dumping you." The reaction those words garnered was no better than the first. This time Sasuke let the door swing all the way open as he took a step into the hallway.

"You're what?!" Kakashi silently wondered if the boy needed to get his hearing checked or if he was just stupid.

"I cheated on you last night," Lee barreled on, ignoring the angry man in his face. Sasuke didn't scare him. He could take the raven easily in a fight. If the Uchiha even dared raise a hand to him that was.

"With him?!" Sasuke asked, incredulous. Kakashi had enough sense to look offended.

"Yes," Lee answered simply. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something else but the words never left his mouth.

"Who is it?" a feminine voice called out. Lee froze. A slim girl appeared from the bed room, red hair a mess and a sheet around her shoulders.

"You utter asshole," Lee breathed as he stared at the girl. She was thin, about Sasuke height. Even through the sheet Lee could see the rise of her chest. The brunette was shell shocked.

"Who's that?" she asked, walking across the living room to stand behind the Uchiha. She pressed against his back, peering over Sasuke's shoulder. Lee's eyes filled with tears even as anger burned inside him.

"I'm his ex," Lee answered for the Uchiha, who had suddenly lost all his steam and was avoiding the brunette's gaze. "How long?" Sasuke blinked and looked up.

"Pardon?" Lee's hands balled into fists and he felt Kakashi's arm slip around his waist.

"How long?" Lee grit out as tears slid down his cheeks. He ignored them.

"Half a year," Sasuke admit. Lee chocked on his breath. Half a year. That meant…god, he didn't even want to think about it. He felt like he was going to be sick. Instead of throwing up on the Uchiha's feet, Lee settled for punching Sasuke square in the nose. The Uchiha tumbled backwards from the force of the blow, taking the woman down with him.

Sasuke cursed, cupping his now bleeding nose. His robe had fallen open in the fall but he ignored it. He blinked up at Lee. Lee let all of the emotions he'd felt for the last few weeks wash over his face. Sasuke looked taken aback as Lee took a shaking step towards him. Kakashi placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder and Lee paused. He growled, the sound raw and animalistic.

"You're not worth it," Lee spit out, "You aren't worth a damn thing." Sasuke opened his mouth, to apologize or retort, Lee didn't know and he didn't care. He turned on his heel and stalked down the hall.

"Toodles," Kakashi wiggled his fingers at the Uchiha and following Lee down the hallway. Sasuke made no move to follow. Kakashi was a little disappointed. He'd hoped he would get to give the boy a black eye but Lee was more important right now.

Kakashi caught up to him at the elevator. Lee was stiff as they entered the small space. As the doors closed behind them, the brunette fell against Kakashi. The Hatake caught him, supporting them both with the help of the wall. Lee shook and sobbed as the floors silently flew past them. Kakashi didn't say anything. He held the man, chin resting on Lee's head. He watched the numbers on the small screen above the door change, silently hoping he never saw the Uchiha again.

By the time they made it to the lobby, Lee was pulling himself together. He wiped at his cheeks and eyes, and Kakashi took his hand once again. He held tight to the other man as they exited the building.

Lee collapsed in the car seat beside Kakashi, eyes falling closed as the Hatake cranked up the vehicle.

"Let's go home," Lee murmured. Kakashi glanced over at the smaller man as he left the parking lot. Lee looked drained, as if he'd just ran a marathon. Kakashi smiled, reaching out to lace his fingers with Lee's once again. He let their hands rest on the brunette's thigh.

"Home it is," Kakashi whispered but Lee was already asleep in the seat beside him, snoring softly.

"My body needs a hero,  
>Come and save me,<br>Something tells me you'll know how to save me,  
>I've been feeling weird, oh!<br>Oh, I need you to come and rescue me."

- "Turn Me On" David Gurtta Ft. Nicki Minaj

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>DONE! Holy crap. I am finally done with this. *dies* It took me…I don't even want to think about how long, but it's done. I loved writing this, even the asshole Sasuke. I need some happy SasuLee now though. A drabble, something anything. Good lord. But I think it was a fitting end, no? I hope you enjoyed it! I might write more KakashiLee in the future. Way, way in the future. Thank you for reading! Tell me what you thought and please come again. Maybe story time won't be quite so clichéd, angsty and mellow dramatic next time. *grins sheepishly*


End file.
